The past really does come back to haunt you
by pandaxsaurusxrex
Summary: Bella and Edward split, Edward moves. Bella and Jake had a baby named Kirsten. What happens when the person that broke Bella's heart comes back and meet her daughter. What is Bella trying to keep from Kristen?
1. Prolouge

**Hello again readers of fan fiction. I have come up with another idea for a fan fiction because I love you all so much.**

**Prologue**

Kirsten Black is like any other teenage girl, except for the fact that her mother and father are a vampire and a werewolf. Her mother, Bella Black, was turned into a vampire shortly before Kirsten was born. Jacob Black is Kirsten's werewolf father. Kirsten has the physical traits of a vampire, but the anger of a wolf.She still hasn't phased, but she may just be a late bloomer. As Kirsten gets ready for junior year, a new family moves into the old white house in the wood. What happens when someone from Bella's past meets Kirsten and a secret is reveled that Bella tried to keep from everyone, even her own daughter.

**I know this is short, but I will not be posting two chapters a night like I did with my first one. I will post every night, if I can. I love you all and chapter 1 will be up tomarrow.**


	2. The return of my once beloved

**Well I am sorry to all of those people who were expecting a chapter, but this story is gonna be really confusing if I didn't put that up... anyway here is the actual first chapter **

**Unfortunately I own nothing in this story except for Kirsten and Mike's great grandson Jeff.**

K.P.O.V

It was a rainy day on the reservation in Forks, Washington. I was sitting inside reading my favorite novel _Romeo and Juliet_. It has been my favorite book for as long as I could remember. As I sat there I heard my father walk it and scream for my mother.

"Bella!" He said sounding angry.

"Jake, could you please not scream. I can hear you fine." She replied

"I'm sorry Bells, but this is important. They're back." He said in a calmer voice, but it was still full of concern.

"Wh...What?!" I heard my mother scream.

Who's back and why is my mother so upset about it? I knew this was serious, but my curiosity got the better of me. I put my bookmark in my book and walked downstairs.

"Mom, Dad?" I asked

"Kirsten, I didn't know you were home. Aren't you supposed to be out with Jeff?" She asked confused as to why I was home.

Jeff Newton, my ex. I hadn't told my mother what happened and I was planning on it tonight.

"No mom, we had a date last night and we decided to take a break for a little while." I said sounding bored of the subject even though I wanted to cry.

"Anyways who's back mom?" I asked baffled and wanting to get off the subject of myself.

"No one dear. Go do your homework." She said calmly, but I could see the fear and pain in her eyes.

"Okay mom." I replied even though I finished it already.

I walked back up the stairs and back to my book. I still wondered who my parents were talking about.

B.P.O.V

After all this time, they decide to come back just when life was perfectly fine with me.

_Flashback_

"_Edward, I used to love you, but if you feel we can't be together then that is it."_

"_Bella, I love you so much, I didn't want to hurt you."_

"_SO KISSING TANYA IS GOING TO MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER!"_

_Edward looked shocked at this._

"_I never kissed Tanya?? Who gave you that idea?"_

"_The one man who actually loves me" I whispered too low that even I had to strain to make out my own words._

_I knew he had understood me because of the look of hate in his eyes._

"_You believe that mutt over me?" He asked outraged._

_Fear of tears spilling over caused me to nod. _

_After that I walked away._

_End Flashback_

I haven't seen him for almost 80 years now. I didn't want to see him. I'm hoping he doesn't try to make contact with me.

"Jake, I'll be back later. I need to clear my head."

He came into the room and hugged me.

"Okay Bella. Everything will be okay. I won't let that leech near you."

I looked at him with a glare that could scare Victoria.

"Jake, I happen to also be a leech as you say." I said with a lot of sting in my voice

He looked at me and mumbled a sorry and walked away like a scared pup, but I could see the smile creeping up on his lips. I just laughed, opened the door and began running. I knew exactly where I had to be. The one place, the even though held many, now painful, memories, was my sanctuary. The meadow where Edward and I had first confessed our love for each other.

E.P.O.V

Here we were again. The only place I had ever found and lost love. Forks, Washington, my own personal hell. I had just finished unpacking and decided to go to the place where I had confessed my love to my angel, who I now know is dead. We had come back and checked the obituaries. Bella had died years ago. I knew I would never find anyone again. Why had she believed him over me? I had never lied to her except for a few short times in the beginning of our friendship, before she knew what we were. I never lied to her after that. Well I guess it was her choice. All there memories coming back. It hurt so much to think about her. I went up to my room and closed my door. Time to get ready for another day at Forks High.

**NEXT DAY**

K.P.O.V

My alarm went off at 6 am as always. I got up and turned it off, grabbed my towel and took a shower. As the hot water ran over my cold body, thoughts of my parents conversation yesterday clouded my head. Who was my mother dreading to see? Why did my father seem so angry? When will I ever phase? Okay so not exactly on topic, but that thought is always in my head. My mother and father had confirmed that I'd have the looks of a vampire, but phase as any werewolf does. Am I defective or something? I hope I phase soon.

I turned off the shower and stepped out. I went into my room and dressed in a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt and regular blue jeans with black Nike sneakers and a black sweatshirt that was too big for me. I grabbed my books and was out the door. I got into my black viper and was off to my hell. Forks High.

**Next chapter will be so much better. I promise. It will be really great. Anyway I would appreciate reviews please. I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews. I've decided that this is the only way to get feedback on my fan fictions. So please REVIEW. **


	3. Strange new faces

**So just to make it clear Kirsten is immortal. Just letting you know . I couldn't wait to update cause I have too good of an idea for this story.**

K.P.O.V

I reacher Forks High and stepped out of my car. As soon as I did I could smell pure vampires close by. How could it be that I don't have any traits of my fathers? I was supposed to phase and find vampire smells repulsive, but I didn't. I found the source of the scent. I saw five vampires step out of a silver Volvo. There were two girls and three boys. One girl looked as if she had just stepped off the runway. She had long blond hair and was really tall. The other girl was short with pixie like features. Her black hair pointed in every direction and when she walked it looked as if she were dancing. One boy was blond and tall. He was holding the pixie like girls hand. One of the other boys had brown curly locks. He was huge. He had big muscles and was taller then the model. The last boy was looking straight at me with coal black eyes. He had messy bronze hair. He looked tall and lanky, but the t-shirt he was wearing showed that he had muscles. Not as many as the taller boy, but it made him look intimidating. I looked away as soon as I saw the bronze haired boys eyes on me. He looked confused, but frustrated at the same time. I quickly walked into my first period English class, with again another year of boys eyes popping out of there heads every time I walked into the room.

E.P.O.V

Well here we were again. Forks high. This place brought so many memories back to me. Where I first met Bella. She was my Bella then. As we got out of the car, a familiar smell hit me. Freesha? How could that be? I looked around for the source of the smell and landed on a girl who was looking at us. Wait, why can't I read her thoughts? This is strange. She must have caught me looking at her because she looked away quickly, but not before I could catch the butterscotch of her eyes. Was that Bella? Had she changed so much since we had been gone? Who turned her? What was she doing here? These thoughts kept me baffled, until the warning bell rang. My family and I made our way to the office and off to first period English. I walked in the door and caught the smell of freesha. She was in here and I was afraid. The only open seat was next to her and I don't think that I could handle being so near to her again. I had the teacher sign my slip and walked over to the dreaded seat.

K.P.O.V

The bronze haired boy walked in soon after I did. The only open seat was next to me. I didn't want to sir next to him. He looked frustrated enough when he caught me looking at them earlier. He walked over to the seat next to me and I did my best to ignore him.

"Hello." He said in a velvet voice.

"Hello." I said back in the nicest tone I could muster.

"I know what you are." I said a voice only a vampire could understand.

"I as ,well know, what you are." He whispered in a human tone.

"Whats your name?" He asked truly curious even though he didn't know me at all.

"Kirsten Black." I replied.

He tensed up as I said my last name.

"May I ask you name?" I said

"Edward Cullen" He said easing his body.

After that we talked about everything except our families. I didn't know why we skipped that topic, but who knew I would find out soon enough.

E.P.O.V

Why was I getting so close to this girl that I don't even know. What gave me the urge to talk to this random vampire that just happens to go to the same school as I? I knew that she was a vampire, but she had the mutt's last name. Could it be that the treaty has changed? Did he imprint on a vampire and if he did who was it? Why am I avoiding the topic of family? Am I afraid of who this vampires family might be?

The last bell rang. Today had gone by in a blur. Mostly because I was talking to Kirsten. We had lunch, English, biology, and trigonometry together.

"Edward, Do you want to come over after school?" She asked me.

"Um. Sure I guess so. Will it be alright with your parents?" I asked.

"Yeah, they don't care. Will you please?" She asked in an anxious voice.

"Yeah, why not" I said smiling.

"Okay, you know where the La Push reservation is right? She said.

I felt myself tense. She lived on the reservation. I would have to ask Carlisle when I got home about the treaty.

"I just have to make sure it's okay with my father." I said feeling awkward.

I had never called Carlisle my father, but I wasn't going to tell her my entire life story.

"Okay, bye Edward." She said sounding hopeful.

I got in my car and headed toward our home. I walked in the door and went straight to Carlisle study, where he always is. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said in his usually calm voice.

"Carlisle, has there been any changes to the treaty that we should know about?" I asked utterly confused as to why a vampire would be living in werewolf territory.

"Edward, have a seat. Theres something I should have told you before we came back." He replied.

**I know I said it be better. It was somewhat. Drama starts next chapter, promise. So please Review. Flames even. They help.**


	4. The new friend

**Okay so I have realized that my story is confusing some people. Kirsten was conceived two months before Bella became a Vampire. The venom spread to Kirsten. Jake is Kirsten's father so she is also part werewolf. Okay, The school thing confused me too cause I didn't really think about that one. Kirsten grew up to be 17 before she was fully changed. She has lived in Forks all her life. She was home schooled until she was in 10th grade. She is now in 11th with Edward. So you see, she was never seen before she went to Forks high by anyone who lived off the reservation. Jeff Newton is Mike Newton's great-great grandson just so no one is confused. I own nothing!! Anyways on with the story.**

E.P.O.V

What was it that Carlisle had to tell me?

"Edward, the treaty was changed. Something happened to where vampires are aloud on the reservation, but only if invited. You, being invited by this other vampire, gives you the right to go there." He said in a calm voice.

"Why would they change the treaty? Would it accommodate to something that happened?" I asked?

"I do not know Edward, but I will ask you to find out." Carlisle said in an asking tone.

"I will try my best." I replied.

I walked out of Carlisle's office trying to comprehend the information he had just given me. I had to find out why a vampire was living on the reservation. I need to find out. No just for Carlisle, but for myself as well.

K.P.O.V

I arrived home and saw my fathers BW Rabbit in the driveway. I went inside to ask him I Edward could come over.

"Dad?" I called out.

"In here Kris." Came the reply out of the kitchen.

"Hey dad, can one of my friends from school come over?" I asked being cautious to not give away that it was another vampire.

"Who is this friend?" He asked, already bored of the concept.

"Just a friend from school." I replied knowing he won't care.

"Yeah sure, but keep her out of the woods. I don't want the human getting hurt." He said ignoring me.

If only he knew.

"Thanks dad, we will probably hang out at the beach or up in my room I guess." I replied running up the stairs to call Edward.

J.P.O.V

Kirsten was acting really excited today. What made her so happy? I, not caring that she made another new friend, let her invite her friend over. I didn't want to push into it because of how beautiful she was. She had a new friend everyday during the school year. She was acting a little strange, but she's a teenager. It is what's expected. I was a teenager at one point as well, so I shouldn't say anything. I am glad she is happy though. Being one of them has to be horrible. I love Bella and Kris, but if they were human I would love them just the same. All these thoughts going though my head and yet I still had a nagging feeling that Bella was hiding something from me. Ever since I mentioned the Cullens return, she has been so quiet and secretive. What was bothering her so much? I have to find out.

B.P.O.V

I sat in the meadow. Ever since I had heard of him and his family coming back I had been here more often. I was worried that Jake and Kris knew what was going on. I swore I would never let anyone know the real secret. The fact that I will never tell anyone ever is definite.

"Bella?" I heard a familiar bell like voice say.

"Al...Alice?" I stammered back.

I stood up and began to walk toward the pixie like figure that I had once called my sister. Then I realized we weren't best friends anymore. I ran off, leaving a sad and confused Alice behind.

K.P.O.V

I closed my door and whipped out my cell phone. I dialed Edward's number and heard his velvety voice on the other end.

"Hey Edward, Do you wanna come over?"

"Yeah, we need to talk." He replied

Uh-oh that didn't sound good.

**I know short chapter, but I have a friend over. Next chapter I swear on my life there will be some drama. I hope my long AN in the beginning of the chapter explained everything. If there are anymore questions don't be afraid to ask. 3 u all **


	5. Past comes back to the truth

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I know its kinda confusing, but once I put out more of my story you'll get it or think my warped mind is too much to handle. Anyways heres the story. I own nothing, but Kirsten. **

K.P.O.V

What did Edward mean by "we have to talk"? Why did he sound so upset? Thoughts raced through my mind as I got ready for him to come over. About half an hour later his silver Volvo pulled up. There was a knock on the door. I went downstairs to answer it, but not before my dad did. He pulled open the door and Edward's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here Bloodsucker?" My father asked outraged.

"I was invited, but this must be the wrong house." Edward answered with anger in his voice.

My dad turned around and looked at me. He looked murderous.

"Dad, how do you know Edward?" I asked slightly confused.

Edward was new here? How did my father know him? Surly my father and him didn't talk. I was told about how the treaty was before I was born. My father was about to answer, but all three of us heard a gasp coming from behind Edward. It was my mother.

B.P.O.V

Was he really here? What is he doing on my doorstep? It didn't click into place until I saw Kirsten step outside with a guilty look on her face. She knew better then to invite other vampires to the reservation. What is wrong with her?

"Bella?" Edward's smooth voice said.

"Wh...what are you doing here?" I replied looking away.

"Apparently, Kirsten invited me." He said

"Mom? How do you know him?" My daughter asked confused.

Kirsten, Jake, Edward, I have to tell you all something.

J.P.O.V

I could smell another vampire approaching. Why didn't I realize it was him? I guess because I have lived with Bella and Kirsten for so long I haven't really noticed the smell of vampires anymore. What did Bella have to tell us? Why did it involve him? We all walked into the living room. Bella stood away from all of us. She's acting strange.

"What is it Bells?" I asked

"Well um you know how Kirsten hasn't phased yet and how she doesn't have any of your features?" She replied.

"Bella, what is this about?" the leech asked.

"Edward, its about us." She said.

I was angry, but I had been able to control my phasing for a while now. I only phased when I wanted to. I was angry none the less.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Kirsten asked obviously angry.

E.P.O.V

I can't believe this. She married that dog and had a child with him. I wanted her to be happy, but deep down inside I hated this situation.

"Kirsten, I knew Edward eighty two years ago. Two years before you were born. He was my fiance, but he left." She winced before continuing. "After he left Jake and I started dating. He helped me when I was alone. A few days after Jake proposed to me, I found out I was going to have you."

I looked at the angel before me. Had she really been a vampire this long and I had never known. How could she have had a daughter. If she was a vampire, she shouldn't be able to concieve.

K.P.O.V

I understood a little more about why my father had acted the way he did when he answered the door.

"Mom I just don't understand why you didn't tell me this earlier." I said

"Honey, I have a good reason why I didn't tell you earlier, but I don't know how to tell you." she replied

"Bella, why can't you tell us?" My dad asked.

"Jake, You aren't Kirsten's real father. Edward is." She said quickly.

"WHAT!" My father and my real father screamed at the same time.

I looked at my mother in bewilderment.

"How is Edward my father?" I asked confused.

"I think I know how." my father mumbled.

All three of us were able to hear him and glared at him.

"I mean he is also a vampire, I relize you were human, but vampires can't have babies." I replied

"The dog is actually right, but there is much more reasoning behind it. When I was human, the want for a wife and kids were so strong that it came true. Carlisle had told me that if you wanted something bad enough it could happen, of course becoming human again is an exception, but that is besides the point." Edward said all in one breath.

He was obviously as shocked as the rest of us. Is that why Edward and I had clicked right away? Maybe because he is my father we had mutual intrests. I finally understood why I couldn't phase. I was a full fledged vampire. I was part human when I was born, but I had been fully changed on my 17th birthday by my mother. I couldn't handle it all and the glares of hate my father were giving me were too much. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I didn't plan on coming out anytime soon.

E.P.O.V

I was shocked and happy at the same time. Shocked that I was able to have a child and happy that the child was with Bella. I remember what happened.

_Flashback_

_It was a month before I left. We were sitting in our meadow talking about the wedding. She looked up at me. _

"_Edward, you hunted this mourning, why are your eyes already black?" She asked tilting her head to the side. _

"_I am not thirsty, love, this is a different kind of hunger." I chuckled back_

_Knowing the hunger I was talking about, she kissed me, but the kiss was more passionate then the ones we usually shared. I felt myself lose control and I couldn't handle it anymore. I flipped us over and you know the rest."_

_End flashback_

Kirsten had run upstairs. She had become attached to the dog, but so had Bella. What was I doing here. I shouldn't have come back. All I am doing is messing up the life Bella has here. Bella had begun sobbing, but her husband just sat there. Seeing how he didn't even care about his wife, I got up and held her close to me.

"Get out." I heard the dog say, "and take your daughter and your whore with you."

At the last words I turned around.

"What did you call her flee-bag." I growled at him.

"W-H-O-R-E" he spelled out.

I couldn't help it. My love for her was still strong. I lunged at him and snapped his arm behind his back. Bella through me off him and looked at his now misshaped arm.

"Edward." she said over the dogs howls of pain

Oops. I forgot that was her husband. It felt so natural to be with her.

"Thank you." she said

Wait what?


	6. Telling the family

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys. 22 reviews with 500 hits. Anyways I'm not gonna drag on, I own nothing.**

E.P.O.V

Why was she thanking me for ripping her husbands arm out of his socket?

"Bella? Why are you thanking me?" I asked

"Edward, I never married Jake. He is only my fiance. He proposed before I was changed. 80 years and I never married him because I still loved you and I knew that Kirsten was never his." She replied quietly.

"That still doesn't explain why you're thanking me."

"I never let go of the chance of an us." She said sobbing now, "I was hurt and vulnerable. Jake took his chance and I.. I just felt that being with him was the only way to get rid of the pain."

"Oh Bella." I said pulling her close to me.

Jake had just gotten up from howling in pain and he was angry.

J.P.OV

"Bella!" I screamed, "How could you use me like that! I thought you actually loved me!"

"Jake, I thought I did and then when I found out that Edward was back I... all these feelings came back. I'm sorry Jake, but I still love Edward." She said as confidently as she could.

I looked toward the leeches in front of me.

"Kirsten!" I screamed, "Get down here now!"

Kirsten came running down the stairs as fast as she could. Did I really scare her that much?

"What Jacob." She said. Since when did she call me by my first name?

K.P.O.V

It felt good to call my "father" by his first name. I was scared of him ever since my mother told me that if I got him angry enough he'd turn into a giant dog. Edward and I had so much in common. It was only natural that two people with so much in common are related in some way.

"Why did you decide to ruin our family?!" He screamed in my face.

This angered me. I didn't know anything when I invited Edward over. No way was I gonna let him talk to me like that.

"Well for one I didn't ruin our family. I found my real family. Two I didn't know anything when I invited my father over." I said angry and confidently.

He looked shocked by my outburst of anger toward him.

"YOUR FATHER!" He screamed.

He started shaking violently.

"Kirsten Run!" My mother screamed.

I don't know what happened next, but all I know was that I was running out of the reservation and toward Forks. I turned my head and not more then 10 feet behind me was a big russet colored wolf. I had never seen my father as a wolf before, but I was terrified. I turned my head back around and ran faster. Vampire speed does come in handy especially when your faster then your vampire mother and her werewolf boyfriend. I was running through the woods at this point. I didn't even wanna check if he was still following me. I did anyway and he wasn't. I stopped running and tried to catch the breath the I didn't need. I don't know how long I sat by that tree and cried dry tears, but by the time my mother and Edward found me, it was dark out.

E.P.O.V

I was not going to let that dog hurt my daughter. Bella and I chased him,but by the time we had caught up with him, Kirsten was gone. I grabbed him by his wolf neck and threw him against a tree.

"Where is my daughter." I said angry

"_I lost her. Your lucky I didn't catch her._" He thought.

I felt a growl building up in my chest. It was getting dark and everyone was probably worried about me. As I was about to attack, Bella grabbed my arm.

"He isn't worth it Edward." she said, "He never was."

I looked at Bella and I knew I had that crooked smile on my face that she loved so much. She stopped breathing. I chuckled at the fact that even after 80 years I still had that effect on her.

B.P.O.V

My angel was really here. The father of my child and sticking up for me. I know that I was wrong for not saying no to Jake, but I was upset and I thought that if I didn't I'd lose him too. I feel like I betrayed my daughter. Maybe she had run away. Maybe she hated me for keeping this from her.

"Edward, lets go look for _our_ daughter."

A smile stretched upon his still perfect features. Jake was trying to recover from being thrown against the tree. Before we left, I walked up to Jacob and threw his ring at him.

"If you don't mind I am going to find my daughter with my real husband." I said.

Edward looked confused. I pulled out the ring he had given me all those years ago. I kept it in my pocket at all times. It was still as perfect as the day he had given it to me. I put it on my finger and Edward looked as if he could cry he would be. I walked back over to Edward and we ran into the woods together. When we finally found Kirsten by a tree deep in the woods crying tears that would never fall. Edward scooped her up in his arms and we ran back to his house.

A.P.O.V (Yay Alice!)

I was sitting in the living room with Jasper and Emmett when I had a vision.

_Edward was running here with that girl from lunch. Kirsten in his arms. Another vampire was running with him. It was Bella! Something was different about Edward. He looked happy, like someone had just given him the best thing in the world._

I started jumping up and down. Jasper was trying to calm me. I knew what my hyper excitedness did to him.

"Sorry Jasper." I said

Then I heard the front door open and Edward walked in with Kirsten in his arms and Bella at his side. She was wearing the ring he had given her 80 years ago. I couldn't contain my happiness.

B.P.O.V

They had moved back into the house they used to live in. It was exactly as I remembered it.

"BELLA!!" Alice, Emmett, and Jasper screamed.

I looked at them. Had they really missed me? Why did they come back?

Emmett ran over to me and put me in a hug that could of shattered my bones if I was still human. He let me go and Alice hugged me tightly, but not as tight as Emmett did. Jasper actually hugged me. I knew that he felt like a brother to me, but he never seemed like the hug type to me.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose. Could you come here please." Edward said when they were done hugging me.

Carlisle, Rose and Esme ran into the hall.

"Bella!" Esme and Carlisle said in unison.

Esme came over to me and locked me in a motherly hug. Carlisle then walked up to me and hugged me as well. Rose looked at me for a few seconds and then ,to everyones surprise, hugged me also. I didn't object. I always felt that I had a closeness with Rose, just a different type of closeness.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our daughter Kirsten." Edward said.

Everyones mouths dropped open. I looked at Rose. She had always longed for a child. Her expression was like everyone elses.


	7. On top of the world

**Thanks for the great reviews guys. I one nothing, but Kirsten and the plot line. 28 reviews and 872 hits. Thanks guys .**

B.P.O.V

I looked at each one of the Cullens faces. Even Carlisle looked shocked at the news. Within a few seconds, they all composed themselves, but they all held emotions on there features. Esme, Alice, and Emmett looked amazed and happy at the same time. Carlisle held his calm facade, but I could see the glee jumping in his eyes. Jasper just sat there, but there was a big grin across his face. Rosalie even looked happy. Wait, Rosalie? Her happy at my expense?

"Bella, Edward I'm so happy for you!" Alice squealed hugging me.

"Kirsten, I want you to meet your fathers family. This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett,Rosalie,Carlisle, and Esme." I said.

"Hello." Kirsten said quietly while looking down.

"Hey Bella, is she clumsy like you too?" Emmett asked.

"No Emmett, she inherited her fathers balance." I replied.

"Also there is one question that we would all probably like to ask." Carlisle put it.

"What would that be?" I asked wondering what that could be.

"How were you... changed." Edward replied wincing slightly.

"Oh...well after you left, I spent most of my time with Jake, but then one day while he was away I was in our meadow. I went there whenever I was bored or lonely. Well I was laying there and...Felix and Jane showed up." I said all of these looking down, "Jane said that she was hungry, but Felix said that Aro wanted me for himself. Before Felix could grab her, Jane pounced on me. She sunk her teeth into my neck, but Felix pulled her off and held her while he ran. They figured I was dead. I stayed in the forest for three days and endured the pain. After they were up, I went back to Forks and human blood didn't phase me. I went to College and I found out that I was pregnant when I was turned."

When I finished my story, Edward looked murderous. He looked as if he would explode at any point. I felt bad for hurting him. I knew it wasn't my fault, but he always felt that if he hadn't left and gone to Italy, then I wouldn't be a "soul less monster" as he put it.

K.P.O.V

How could everyone act so... natural to this? I was outraged that my mother could hide my real father from me. Why hadn't she ever told me. I would never tell Jacob.

"Edward, can you put me down?"

"Oops. Of course." He replied while setting me on my feet.

I looked at my supposed family faces. They were all inhumanly beautiful, but then again so were all vampires. Could this really be my family? Could Jacob just be my mothers finace? I didn't know what to think. I just wanted to be alone and think somewhere.

"Mom," I said at vampire speed forgetting that other vampires were around, "where will we stay tonight?"

Edward chuckled and said "Here of course my dear daughter."

Dear daughter... I actually liked hearing that come out of his mouth and especially when it was directed at me. My mother, seeing my happy expression before I composed my face, smiled at me. I smiled back and followed my father and mother upstairs. I couldn't believe that I was out of Jacobs clutches forever. He was a good father,but his smell killed me and he got out of hand sometimes. The only reason my boyfriend dumped me was because my "father" threatened him because he saw us kissing on the porch. Maybe life will get easier now. Maybe Edward would be a better father to me. I had liked Edward from the moment I met him. I didn't have a crush on him though. It was more a friendship kind of like then anything. I knew that from now on we'd get along well.

E.P.O.V

This wasn't happening. I had a family of my own. A beautiful wife, a lovely daughter and everyone was happy about it. Even Rosalie couldn't hide her happiness for me. I felt like I was on top of the world and nothing could ever tear me down. I showed Kirsten where her room was and walked Bella down the familiar hallway toward my room. We reached my room and laid upon the bed that I never bothered to get rid of. We laid there for hours just basking in each others presence. I loved her more then anything in the world.

"Bella?" I asked suddenly aware of what I didn't know

"Yes?" she replied in her sweet voice.

"Whats your power?" I asked back

As she was about to answer me, Alice burst through my door.

"Tanya is here." Was here panicked reply.

I rolled my eyes and then realized that she didn't know I had a wife and child. Oh boy.

**Oops sorry about the cliffy smirks evilly well reviews appreciated and I'm sorry the chapters so short, but I didn't wanna put two exciting things in one chapter so yep gotta wait for tomorrow.**


	8. The unexpected Visitor

**30 reviews with over 1300 hits... you guys are awesome. Also check out my other fan fiction, Unknown Changes. It was my first one so it might not be good. I own nothing.**

B.P.O.V

I could smell another vampire approaching the house. I had never met Tanya. I was nervous. I knew that if she tried anything on Edward in front of me I'd blow a gasket. I glanced at Edward and he looked almost afraid, not for himself, but for me.

"Edward, whats wrong?" I asked confused by his expression.

"Tanya... She is having some very... inappropriate thoughts of...me." He choked out looking as if he wanted to puke.

I giggled and looked at him. He looked irritated, but I could see the amusement of my teasing in his eyes. Suddenly we both heard a knock at the door. We walked down the stairs and there she was. Tanya was strawberry blond and very attractive. I didn't see why Edward had no attraction to her what so ever.

"Hello Edward" She said in a seductive voice that made me want to throw her across the room.

"Hello Tanya" Edward replied tightening his grip around my waist.

Kirsten then walked down the stairs and Tanya looked almost amused.

"So I see that someone has turned another innocent teenage girl into one of us." She said

Kirsten looked at her confused. I had told her about venom and changing and everything that came with being what we were.

K.P.O.V

Who was this vampire and why does she suddenly assume I was turned.

"Um... I wasn't turned. I was born this way." I replied

The girls face fell and she glared at my mother.

"You...how...Vampires can't have children. How were you able to?" She asked.

"Tanya, there is logical reasoning behind it." replied Carlisle, my grandfather.

"Well I'd like to hear this." Tanya replied coldly.

"Well, as a human Edward wanted nothing, but a family. Therefore when he was turned some of his sex cells were brought with him to his afterlife. Therefore he was able to have Kirsten with Bella." Carlisle responded calmly.

At this Tanya was angry.

"Why does she get everything?! She has Edward and she also has a family! None the less her family will live forever!." Tanya screamed back outraged.

Suddenly she lunged for me. I shut my eyes out of fear and waiting for the impact, but it never came. After a few seconds I opened my eyes and everyone was looking at me shocked.

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

"You... you threw her away from you without touching her. You have telekinesis." Emmett said.

I looked at my mother. She also had a power.

"Speaking of powers," Emmett said looking at my mother, "what's your power Bella?"

"Oh... I can take someones power and use it as my own. Only temporarily though." She replied looking down.

Edward looked at her and smirked. Then Tanya got back up.

"I don't care what that little brats power is! Soon enough she won't need it!" She threatened at me.

I glared at her. I knew that I had no idea how to use my power, but maybe if I concentrated enough I could probably attack her again. Before she even had the chance to pounce again, she was thrown through the front door.

"Good job honey." Rosalie said.

"I...i didn't do that." I replied nervous.

Everyone looked at my mother and she was fuming.

E.P.O.V

I couldn't believe this. My daughter was telekinetic, my Bella could control everyones powers. I was completely convinced that I was the luckiest being on Earth. Everyone was looking at Bella utterly afraid. I could feel the waves of fear rolling off of them.

"Bella, what was that?" Jasper said.

"Her thoughts..." Bella replied. She was livid.

She can use my power too. Wait! Does this mean I can read her mind also?

"_Yes Edward, you can read my mind now."_

"**And you mine?" **I asked back

She nodded and smiled.

Bella remembering Tanya, looked back at the door. Tanya stood up and bore her teeth. Bella crouched into the attack position she saw me use numerous times to protect her. Then to my surprise, Tanya backed off.

"You will see me again and you won't be happy about it." She said angered.

"Its not like were happy to see you anyway." Emmett mumbled under his breath.

Everyone burst out into laughter as Tanya huffed and ran off. Kirsten came up to me.

"Edward, would it be strange for me to call you...dad?" she asked embarrassed.

"Of course not." I chuckled ruffling her hair.

She giggled and hugged me around the waist.

"I wuv you daddy." She giggled

Everyone around us awed and burst into laughter. I growled playfully at them and they went back to what they were doing before Tanya arrived. Bella stood there and I pulled her closer to us. We stood there for a few minutes.

"Mom, Dad? Can we go hunting? I'm really thirsty." Kirsten said.

I looked into her eyes and they were pitch black, but I could see a few brown spots in them. A deep chocolate brown. Eyes her mother had when she was human. I could feel the emotion running through me as all 3 of us ran through the woods. We reached deep enough in where we let out monster take over.

**I know crappy chapter... next one will be better... I may not update tomorrow... I have a huge math test and so much going on. I will update Thursday... promise. Til we meet again xD **


	9. Pain and amusement

**I have returned. So I haven't reached 1300 hits yet, but I'm close to it. I only have 38 reviews though. Thanks for all the support. It helped me continue this story. I also see that I have one flame. I never realized that people actually like my writing. Thanks guys. Self esteem is getting there xD. I own nothing except for the Doritoes I'm eating, Kirsten, and the plot line.**

K.P.O.V

The rest of the week past uneventfully. Dozens of boys asked me to go to the dance, usually in front of my father, pissing him off to no end. I loved him though. He even convinced my mom to come back to school. All the guys loved her, but knew she was off limits. Edward is my distant cousin and mom is his girlfriend that moved in with him from Alaska. The first day my mom was here, my dad was freaking out. He would growl at some of the boys thoughts. Then came gym and Jeff nearly passed out at how my mom looked in shorts. It was hilarious. When my mom kissed my dad though all the guys backed off. There was something intimidating about my dad. It was kinda funny and scary at the same time. None the less, I loved having my parents around with me. I didn't feel so alone anymore. Occasionally someones books would fall off the table while they weren't looking, but I was only kidding and my parents found it especially funny when it happened to Jeff. I still felt as if Jacob was watching me, waiting for the right moment to attack, but I guess I was only being paranoid. I had also heard that the treaty was restored after the fiasco that night. So I couldn't go to my favorite thinking spot anymore. I'll live, theres plenty of other beaches around here somewhere. Alice kept wanting me to go shopping with her and I loved it. That was one of the only things different about my mom and I. I loved to shop and play Kirsten Barbie with Alice, where my mother hated shopping and hated when someone tried to buy her stuff. I felt selfish, but Alice of course saw that and told me that if I denied her that something would happen. I saw the gleam in her pixie eyes and knew to keep my mouth shut. For a small vampire, Alice sure was evil, but I loved that about her. I was able to prank Uncle Emmett and Jasper. They took practical jokes better then Aunt Rosalie. Once we dropped a water balloon off the balcony (**An, I don't know if they have a balcony, but now they do.**) and she almost killed us. It was funny, but she was a scary, scary women. Carlisle and Esme were two of the nicest people I had ever met. Esme taught me how to cook even though we didn't have to eat, but human company was always possible. Carlisle taught me of vampire history and how our ancestors came to be and also how I was a miracle within the mythical existence. I had always hated history, but Carlisle made it interesting. Life was all I could ask for. An amazing family, great school life, and an awesome power. Life was great until she came.

B.P.O.V

We were sitting at the dining room table doing our homework, when we all smelled her. We looked up and then Edward screamed in pain and fell to the floor. Jane was here!

"Kirsten, go upstairs and stay in your room." I yelled at her not meaning to.

"Mom whats going on!!" She replied.

"Go upstairs NOW!" I said.

She could tell I was panicked so she listened. I heard her door shut and lock. The she appeared. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Esme appeared instantly.

"Hello Jane." Carlisle said, of course with his calm facade.

Edward got up still panting from the pain he had just experienced and growled.

"What, no welcome party." Jane replied to the growl sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled at her.

Everyone looked taken aback by the hatred in which I had said this. Everyone except Jane. I was angry. Yes, I did want the life of a vampire, but not at her hands. I looked at her, my eyes smoldering, not with flirtation as Edwards did, but with the hatred I would feel for the rest of my existence. Without warning, Jane was on the floor withering in pain. I was using her own power against her. As she screamed in pain, I found myself laughing. Wait, I'm not a monster. I stopped and looked at my family. They all looked satisfied. That was until Jane got up and lunged at me.

E.P.O.V

Jane was lunging at my angel. I wasn't able to react fast enough due to the physical pain I was still in. Bella was on the floor with Jane on top of her aiming at her throat. Everyone was running forward, but Jane interrupted.

"Ah,ah,ah, if you value her life you will back away." She threatened.

Everyone did as they were told. Bella kept trying to fight her off, but she wasn't able to fight her off. Her power, what was wrong with it? I was snapped out of my thoughts at Bella's screams. Oh no, she was no longer immune to Jane's power.

"NO! Stop now!" I screamed over Bella's screams.

"Why would I do that. She is not longer immune to my power. Why waste all the frustration I have for her on you when I could just do it to her." Jane replied smirking.

I hated her and I could do nothing. Suddenly Jane was thrown back and I turned to a very very mad teenage vampire.


	10. Freedom

**I'm back... I was out today. Sorry I'm updating so late. I won't be updating tomorrow. I have a family party and I am stuck going. Sorry... I own nothing.**

K.P.O.V

I heard screams and fighting downstairs and I wanted to know what was going on. I went down the stairs as quietly as I could and saw a strange vampire attacking my mother. What the hell is with all these females attacking my mother. I was angry. I had just found my true family and now all these people were trying to take them away. I concentrated all my focus on the vampire and she was thrown back. She got up ,as did my mother, and looked surprised. My father looked at me bewildered. I looked back, but before I could comprehend it, the vampire lunged for me.

B.P.O.V

I realized that Kirsten had thrown Jane off me, but now she was lunging for my baby. I regained my balance and used my power. I wasn't fast enough, Jane had Kirsten on the floor.

"Now who do we have here? You smell human, but you are a vampire." Jane said confused, but amused all the same.

"Get off me!" Kirsten screamed angered.

Jane looked at Kirsten and then at me.

"She...she is immune to my power!" Jane screeched.

"That is because, dear Jane, she is Edward and Bella's child." Carlisle said angry, but maintaining his calm facade.

"You mean she was able to... to conceive?" Jane said.

The distraction gave Kristen the chance to wiggle out of Jane's grasp. She kicked Jane off and used her power to make her hover in mid- air.

"Why have you come?" Edward growled.

"I can to settle a debt for the Volturi." Jane chocked out trying to get out of Kirsten's telekineses.

"What debt, Bella is a vampire because of your doing. There is not debt." Alice yelled.

Jane smirked at us before replying.

"She was meant to be killed, not turned."

Everyone could feel the anger radiating off of everyone in the room. Kirsten didn't care if we had anything else to ask. She threw Jane right through the front door. Esme was not happy, but you could tell that she was grateful for all her children to be okay.

E.P.O.V

Emmett, Jasper and I went outside to take care of Jane. She laid there on the ground trying to regain composure, but we were quicker. We tore her apart and set her aflame. She wouldn't be bothering us anymore, but the Volturi may become suspicious. That is something we can live with for now. We headed back inside and I hugged my girls.

"Kirsten, I am very proud of you. You knew what to do within a serious situation when the rest of us didn't. You saved us." I said proudly.

Bella looked adoringly at Kirsten and kissed her forehead.

"Hon, go upstairs and lay down and get some rest. You have had a long day."

Kirsten nodded and headed upstairs. Of course she couldn't sleep, but closing her eyes and not paying attention to anything is the best she could do and thats what she and the rest of us usually did anyway. Bella hugged me around the waist and sobbed.

"Love, whats wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Its... its just that... Kirsten has had to go through so much because of me. I... I feel horrible for doing that to her." she replied to my chest.

I chuckled at her attempt to speak and put my hand under her chin to make her look at me.

"Bella, you just wanted to protect her. I understand that. Jane and Tanya were just small bumps within the road to an easier life. Our kind isn't always lucky Bella. After Kirsten graduates we are moving on. Away from Forks, away from the reservation, and away from our past and the haunting memories." I replied in an attempt to make her feel better and of course I threw in my smile that would make her heart accelerate if she were human.

She giggled and kissed my lips softly.

"Edward, lets go lay down and relax for now." She said.

K.P.O.V

I don't understand why my family is ,all of a sudden, a danger magnet. First Tanya, then that weirdo that I never learned her name, and then theres Jacob, who we still don't know where he is. The one other thing I don't understand is how my mother could let Jacob go so easily. I know that when dad was gone, he was there for her, but he still loved her in a way. I wasn't angry, but curious. As the saying goes "Curiosity didn't kill the cat, Curiosity made the kittens." I don't see why I was getting so worked up about this. I never liked Jacob anyway. Sure I thought he was my real father for some time, but I was still afraid of him. His anger and the way he spoke to my mother made me sick. He was sweet to her, but sometimes he would call her things that I wouldn't call a person even if it were true. I also wanted to know why dad can't read my mind, but he can read my mothers. I now know that when my mother was human, he couldn't read her mind either, but I'm a full on vampire. It doesn't make sense, but then again, most things in life don't. Maybe one day my questions could be answered, but for now, theories are all I have.

I finished my thoughts and closed my eyes. Tommorrow will be another day and I sat in bed with my eyes closed until I saw the next days sunshine. Well there goes my Saturday. I got up and dressed. My parents were downstairs when I was done.

"Mourning sweety." My father said

"Hey mom, hey dad." I replied.

"Hey do you mind if I go out in the woods today? I just want to explore." I asked.

"Yeah go ahead, but be careful Kirsten." My father said.

"Thanks." I said as I ran out the door.

Freedom, something I hadn't ever been able to expirence under Jacobs watchful eye. No this or that was all he could say. When he had said that I could have a friend over, I was surprised, but then again he wasn't paying attention. I ran and ran until I came to a clearing. I sat in he middle of it and let the sun hit my glistening skin.

**Bad chapter I know, but can anyone guess where she is??? Next chapter will be dedicated to whoever can guess first and correctly. **

**Love you all**

**ECL**


	11. Love and meetings

**I'm glad you all like my story. 53 reviews with over 1600 hits. Well Kikat was the first person to guess correctly and first so this chapter is dedicated to her. I own nothing.**

K.P.O.V

I sat it this clearing for hours. It was getting light before I decided to get home. When I finally stood up, I heard something behind me. I turned around and tried to see who or what it was. 

"Who's there?" I called out more confident then I felt.

A boy about my age came out from behind the trees., but he was a vampire. I could tell he was by his smell.

"Hello, I didn't mean to scare you, but I come here a lot to think and I saw you so I didn't want to disturb you." he said

"Oh, it's okay... um I guess I should go." I replied with a shaky voice.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." he replied smiling at my shaky voice.

His smile made me stop breathing. Wait, I just met this boy and I don't even know his name.

"Are you sure?" I asked stupidly.  
"Yes it's fine, but only if you tell me your name." he replied still smiling. 

"I'm Kirsten. Whats your name?"I responded, smiling back.

"I'm Damien." he replied with that breath taking smile.

I looked up at him. He had pin straight black hair that reached the middle of his neck, he was almost as tall as my father, but an inch or two shorter, he had Topaz eyes. He was more beautiful then any vampire I had ever seen. I knew that all vampires were beautiful, but they were unlike him. He seemed like the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I know I just met him, but I have never felt this strongly about anyone before. 

"So are you new here?" I asked

"Yes, I just moved here." he replied, dazzling me with his eyes.

"Are you going to Forks high?" 

"Yes, I figured that if I was going to live here in a small town, I might as well enroll in high school." He replied with a smile.

If I had a beating heart, it would have defiantly been accelerating and threatening to beat out of my chest at a moments notice. 

"May I ask you something?" he said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um sure." I replied idiotically. 

"What your power?" he asked.

"How do you know I have a power?" I asked confused as to why he would assume I had one.

"Oh, if you don't I understand, but I have a power. I can make people do stuff. They do whatever I think at them to do." he said

"Oh I do have a power, I'm telekinetic." I replied shyly. 

"Cool. Can I have a demo?" he asked excitedly.

"Um I guess so." I replied

I focused on the knocked over tree behind him. He watched intently. I made the tree rise and fly past us and set it down gently. He looked amazed at this. 

"Okay may I have a demo of your power?" I asked challengingly.

"Sure." he replied amused

He then focused intently on a squirrel beside us. Suddenly the squirrel started to dance. He, then, looked back at me and smiled. I couldn't hold it back anymore and I fell over laughing. A second later he was beside me and neither of us could breath. When we were finally able to compose ourselves enough, he got up and held his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand, but pulled back because it felt as if I had just been electrocuted. I had no idea what this meant, but with mythical creatures, it had to mean something and explain my feelings for this mysterious, but gorgeous boy I had just met. 

"Sorry." he mumbled

I just looked down and nodded to show he was forgiven. I took the hand which was still held out to me and got up. 

"Thanks." I mumbled back.

I looked at the sky. It seems that time does fly by. 

"I have to go. My family is probably worried about me." I said.

"Okay, but I'll see you in school tomorrow right?" he asked hopeful.

I giggled at his hopefulness.

"Yes, you will." I replied before running home.

D.P.O.V (cause you know you want it ;D)

This mysterious girl already has my heart. I know almost nothing about her and yet I feel a strong connection to her. What I don't get is that she smells in a way still human. When I put out my hand to help her up, a surge of electricity went through my arm. I'm guessing that she had felt it too because she pulled away. 

"Sorry." I mumbled

She nodded in response and took my hand again risking the shock and stood up. 

"I have to go." she said.

My dead heart wretched. I didn't want her to leave. I had grown close to her in a way and yet I knew nothing about her.

"Okay, but I'll see you in school tomorrow right?" I asked with hope in my tone.

She giggled at my hopefulness. Her giggle was almost as amazing as her laugh. I had tried to convince her to hold my hand a couple times, but it hadn't worked. She was immune to my power.

"Yes, you will." She replied and ran off

Why did I have such strong feelings for this girl? What was that electrical surge between us? These thought clouded my head until I reached my empty apartment and laid in bed. I thought of Kirsten all night.

**Next Day**

K.P.O.V

Since I reached home last night, I couldn't get my mind off Damien. I am really grateful that my dad can't read my mind or he'd go coo coo bananas if he saw that I was with Damien. I jumped off my bed as soon as my alarm went off and got in a shower. I let the hot water relax my muscles. I used the strawberry and cream shampoo that I loved so much and rinsed. I stepped out of the shower and decided to wear beige camo capris with my black happy bunny shirt that says "Cute, but physco." and my black converse. I threw my hair up in a quick ponytail and hopped into my black viper. I loved this car. The speed made me get an adrenaline rush. I reached school and parked. Right by the front door was him. The only person who could make my dead heart beat again. I walked up to him.

"Hi Damien." 

"Hey Kirsten, can I see your schedule?" he asked.

"Sure."

I handed him my schedule and saw his face light up. 

"We have all our classes together." He said delighted.

I had to admit I was happy about this also, but the only problem was my father.

Then Alice walked up to me.

"Kirsten, can I speak with you." she said at vampire speed.

"Go ahead Kirsten, I can find my own way." Damien said handing me back my schedule.

Alice looked stunned. 

"Alice, Damien, Damien, Alice." I said.

"He's a vampire also, but he shares out diet. He's safe." I said at vampire speed as Damien walked away, but I knew he heard me.

I saw a small smile creep upon his lips. 

"Thats what I wanted to talk to you about." she said human paced. 

She pulled me to a secluded area. 

"He is safe and your father will approve. He's talking to him in 5...4...3..."

I didn't let her get to one. I ran (human paced of course) to English and sure enough, Damien and my father were speaking at vampire speed. 

"So how did you hear of our coven?" my father asked him.

"I was traveling through Denali and I heard someone say a coven was allowing more members." he replied.

I walked over to them before my father was able to reply.

"Hi dad, Hey Damien." I said.

"Hello Kirsten." they said in unison.

"How do you know my daughter?" My dad said at vampire speed.

"We met in a meadow yesterday." I said.

Damien nodded and looked at me with an adorable look

My dad looked at me. His eyes were full of confusion, but understanding. 

"Excuse us for a second Damien." My father said taking me by the wrist and pulling me into the hallway.

"Kirsten, when you met this boy, did you touch him in anyway or feel a surge of electricity?" he asked me.

I wanted to tell him, but I think that if I did he'd go crazy.

"No." I lied.

I was a horrible liar like my mother and my father could see it.

"Kirsten, I can see that you are lying. Did you feel a surge of electricity?" he asked again annoyed.

"Dad, why does it matter if I did or didn't?" I shot back.

"It's a big deal. He could be your...your mate." he said.

At those words I stood there ans pondered. That could explain my bizarre feelings. Wait, what if he didn't feel the same way I did? What if I shocked him and didn't realize it was my fault?

My father looked at me frustrated. 

"Kirsten, I can't read your mind you know." my father said.

I laughed at him.

"Ask mom to." I said jokingly.

He glared at me and walked back into the classroom. My mother then came over to me.

"I know what your thinking hon. Why I can read your mind and your father cannot is a mystery, but he shocked you. Only the male can shock the female. He defiantly feels the same."

With those words she walked away and took her seat beside my father. Damien went up to the teacher and got his paper signed and took a seat beside me.

B.P.O.V

"_Edward."_

"_**Yes, love?"**_

"_Are you okay with this?"_

"_**Okay with what?"**_

"_Kirsten finding someone?"_

"_**Yes, I read his mind and he defiantly has his priorities in order and he seems like he really loves her."**_

I looked at him and he seemed sincere with what he thought. I couldn't be happier, my girl has found her love after 80 years.

E.P.O.V (cause we love him)

"_Kirsten looks so beautiful today. I wonder why she is so quiet. She was really happy and talkative yesterday. Probably because her parents are here. They both seem like very nice people...erm vampires. Wow, I'm warped. I wonder what her parents think of me? I would use my power on them, but I don't want to hurt them or do anything to hurt her. I know having them tell me what they think of me isn't hurting them, but I don't want to invade and hurt there family. Wait, crap I forgot her dad can read my mind."_

I laughed quietly and Damien looked back at me. His eyes looked apologetic. 

"There's nothing to be apologetic about. Well what do I think about you. It seems that my daughter and wife like you and you seem to have your priorities straight. I think I'll wait until later to tell you when you come over to meet the rest of our family." I said at vampire speed.

Thats when the bell rang and Bella and Kirsten looked at me happily. Kirsten hugged me quickly while Bella took my hand and we headed to our next class.

A.P.O.V (cause we love her and I haven't done her P.O.V for a while.) 

Kirsten walked into Trig with Damien. I loved seeing them together ever since I had my vision

_It was Kirsten and Damien in the meadow laying on the ground in each others arms._

"_I love you with all my heart." he said._

"_I love you more then anything." she replied._

_The they shared a passionate kiss._

How could it be that everyone in our family be able to find there one and only someone? It had to be luck. 

Kirsten took the seat next to me as Damien went and got his paper signed and then took the seat next to Kirsten. I wanted to jump and squeal and hug him and her and tell them their future, but I wanted them to make the choice on there own. If I told them I could mess it up or make them feel pressured to be together. I didn't want that. I wanted them to take there own road and find the love on there own. I could tell, without a vision, that eternity in the Cullen, Hale clan was going to be a good eternity.

K.P.O.V

I couldn't pay attention to anything around me while I was with him. The thought of him being my mate and being with him forever made me want to scream in happiness. I knew Alice had to see thins coming, but I gave her no clue that I knew. The school day whizzed by and soon it was time for Damien to meet the rest of my crazy family. He isn't even my boyfriend yet and everyone was making a big deal out of this. I met him not even a day ago and I felt that I liked him... no loved him more then I had any of my previous (one) boyfriends. Jeff and Damien differed greatly. Jeff was human and a jerk most of the time and a cheater and a liar. Damien was a vampire, really sweet, and I felt he was trustworthy. How could this have happened? I had just met this boy and I already loved him.

D.P.O.V

It was time to meet the rest of the coven. Kirsten didn't know yet, but if Carlisle approved of me and felt I was trustworthy and dedicated to the family, then I would be able to join as another one of his "adopted" children. I wanted to do my best. I would do anything to get closer to Kirsten and I was not going to use my power as an advantage. Carlisle was a well known doctor and vampire. He would know right away that I had forced him to say yes, but even if he wouldn't, I wasn't going to do that. I got a ride there with Edward, Bella, and Kirsten. I sat with Kirsten in the back of Edward's Volvo. I needed all my self control not to just grab Kirsten and pull her close to me and tell her that I loved her. We pulled into the driveway. Here goes everything. We walked in the front door and...

**Cliffy xD. I'm evil, I know. 5 pages. I hope this makes up for me not updating as soon as I would have liked to. I will update A.S.A.P.� BTW Kirstens outfits will be in my profile.Night all.**


	12. Protection and truths

K.P.O.V 

We were at my house and we had just entered not even two seconds ago and Jasper and Emmett were trying to intimidate Damien, Alice was jumping around (most likely planning our wedding). Carlisle and Esme were the only two, other then my parents, who were actually acting there age (figuratively of course). They asked him how he was changed, where he had come from, and how we met. 

"So, do you like my niece?" Emmett asked stupidly.

Aunt Rosalie smacked him up-side the head.

"Well, she is a good friend." he said looking down like he was embarrassed.

Oh my Carlisle! (**AN. I say that all the time xD**) He likes me! This is so not possible. I wanted to scream with joy and laugh and kiss him, but I stayed quiet. Alice looked at me and tapped her head. Never bet against Alice because you know your gonna lose. My father looked at Alice and then back at me and smiled. Why was he smiling? Not that I object that he likes Damien, but shouldn't he be angry in a way? I mean I am his daughter. Maybe I had just gotten too used to Jacob's ranting about how I'm not responsible or old enough for a boyfriend. Then again, who cares what Jacob thinks. 

E.P.O.V

I had just found my daughter and the love of my life and then now I had found my soon to be son in law. That seems really strange to say. I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I didn't expect it to be two months of just being around her. I will have to learn to live with it. I remember how Charlie had tried to keep Bella away from me. It hurt worse than anything I had ever experienced. I didn't want to put my daughter through the same thing. 

"_Edward, I am strongly considering letting him come into our coven. He seems very__reliable and trustworthy." _Carlisle thought to me.

I nodded.

"Kirsten, may I talk to you outside quickly?" I asked politely.

"Um. Sure dad." She said in an unsure tone.

I took her hand and lead her out the front door. 

"Carlisle is considering Damien to join our coven. I want to know what you would think about that." I said.

"Uh. I really don't know what to think right now. I mean I like him, but I just met him. Are you both sure that this isn't rushing anything. He seems trustworthy, but I..." she trailed off.

I figured out why. Jacob was nearby. I could smell it.

"Dad..." Kirsten said scared.

"I know hon I can smell him." I replied. 

I scanned the trees around us and he stepped out from behind it. 

"Get lost dog." I said with venom pouring out of every syllable.

"_Make me."_ He thought.

Before I could attack, he was thrown back into the trees. I looked over at Kirsten. Her eyes were closed. I had forgotten that she couldn't control her power yet. She was probably so scared that she threw him. I knew he was coming back and I turned back to where he was thrown. He was staring at Kirsten with a murderous glare.

B.P.O.V

What's that smell? I knew that smell, I just couldn't figure out what it was until we all heard a crash from outside. Jacob!. I ran outside before anyone could ask what was wrong and sure enough coming through the, now broken, trees was Jacob. Edward was growling and Kirsten just stood then looking terrified. Jacob then leaped and tried to attack Kirsten. None of us reacted fast enough. We all looked on in horror, until Jacob was thrown away in mid-air. We watched Jacob soar through the air and looked back at my daughter. At first I thought she used her power, but then realized that Damien was crouched in front of her growling at Jake.

D.P.O.V

Who the hell did this werewolf think he was? Why was he attacking Kirsten? Why did I care for her so much? I had met this girl yesterday and now I thought that if any harm came to her, I'd lose my mind. I was crouched in an attack position in front of Kirsten, growling. 

"What do you want?" I sneered at him.

Everyone looked taken aback my sudden outburst.

"I came to take back whats rightfully mine." Edward said, obviously reading his mind. 

"We aren't property Jake and we aren't yours." Bella said.

I was confused, but whatever they were talking about most likely involved Kirsten and I wasn't about to let her get hurt.

"I'm only talking about Bella. The leeches can keep there damned child." Edward said.

At the thought that just came out of his mouth, Edward and I both growled. The dog looked at me and walked behind a tree. Then where the wolf was a tall boy stepped out in nothing, but black shorts. 

"Well, I see you have a new addition to your bloodsucking family." Jacob sneered.

I growled. 

"Actually yes we do. He was alone and came wandering to us." Carlisle said calmly.

I looked at Carlisle and smiled. I was now apart of their family and Kirsten's life.

K.P.O.V

Did Carlisle just say Damien was apart of our family? I couldn't hide my smile. I, then, looked back over at the stupid flee bag. Who the hell does he think he is? Talking about my mother like she is a piece of property. I wasn't going to let him do that. I focused on Jacob and put all of my concentration on him. I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to make him pay for what he did to me and how he treated my mother. Suddenly he was thrown back twice as far as I had thrown him before. He glared at me and pounced. Suddenly Damien was on the ground and Jacob was on top of him, trying to bite at his face. I looked at my father because I didn't know what to do. I couldn't concentrate when Damien was in trouble. 

"Get off me!" Damien roared.

I had never heard him so angry in the two days I had known him. He looked almost deadly. Jacob was then thrown back and all of my aunts and uncles were holding him down. I was grateful that they were here. While they held Jacob back, I went over to Damien. He had already gotten up off the ground and was looking at me. I wasn't thinking, but I didn't care. I ran up to him and hugged him around the waist. Surprisingly he hugged back. I pulled away and looked at him. His looked happy. Then I heard Jacob growl and bark. I turned toward him. I held hatred for him, hatred with every fiber of my being. I looked back at Damien and smiled. He knew exactly what this meant.

D.P.O.V

Kirsten nodded at me and I knew what she wanted me to do. I tapped into the wolf's mind and thought of exactly what she wanted me to make him think.

_You will forget about everything you saw for the last eighty years. Kirsten and Bella never existed. The only thing you will remember is who you are and all the people on the reservation. You will also remember that vampires and werewolves exist and that you ave a treaty and hate them. You will never leave the reservation again._

Suddenly the wolf lost consciousness. 

"Someone run him back to his home. Don't let anyone see you and be fast about it." Kirsten said.

I loved how she could assume a leadership role when she was in a serious situation. I also loved that she hugged me. I wished to hold her like that again. I love her so much. Woah, what am I saying. I just met this girl. What the hell is wrong with me? 

E.P.O.V

Again my precious daughter finds us a way out of a serious situation. I see how Damien looks at her. It reminds me of how I look at Bella. I heard Damien's thoughts and in a way he was right. He had just met her, but I had fallen in love with Bella the first day I had met her, but I was also after her blood. I want her to be happy, but I also don't want Kirsten to rush into something she doesn't want to. Well all we have to do is wait and see what happens.

Alice grabbed the dog and her face contorted with the horrible smell. She ran toward the reservation.

"_Edward, He is in out coven now." _Carlisle thought. 

I smiled. I don't know why I smiled, but I did.

"Welcome to the family Damien." I said.

Damien and Kirsten smiled and then burst out laughing. I love my daughter, but sometimes she scares even me. 

"Yes Damien, welcome to the family." Bella also said.

I turned to my wife and then back to my daughter. Suddenly, Kirsten hugged me.

"Thanks dad." she whispered.

"For what sweetie?" I asked confused.

"For believing in me and making me happy." She replied.

I hugged her back and knew that eternity wasn't long enough with my family. I looked at everyones faces. Alice had returned by now. I looked at everyone and knew that no matter what, we would always love each other.

B.P.O.V

I was utterly delighted. I now feel that my family is complete. Carlisle and Esme were the best "parents" anyone could ask for. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were my best friends and the greatest siblings. My amazing Greek god husband made me happier then ever. My daughter and I were closer then ever now that neither of us have any secrets anymore. Now Damien has come into our family and made a light within my daughter come out that I have never seen before. 

"Let's go back inside and show Damien to his room." Esme said.

"Bella, Edward, Kirsten could you please." Carlisle asked.

"Of course Carlisle" I replied. 

Edward gestured for Damien to follow us into the house and upstairs. We took him to the room right next to Kirsten's and opened the door. 

"Whatever things you have at your old residence, we will retrieve tomorrow." Edward clarified.

"Goodnight Damien." I said. 

I pulled Edward away so that Kirsten and Damien could talk.

K.P.O.V

Why do my parents insist on embarrassing me to no end. I love them, but Damien and I both knew very well what they were doing.

"Goodnight Damien." I said.

I turned around and walked toward my door, which was pretty far down the hall because the rooms in the house were really big.

"Kirsten, wait." He said.

I turned back toward him.

"Yes Damien?" I replied

"Uh.. goodnight." He said.

I giggled and waved and turned back toward my door and went in. I turned back toward him and closed my door. 

D.P.O.V

Why is her giggle so adorable. I was planning on telling her my real feelings, but I didn't want to creep her out. I know she couldn't feel that way about me. We only met yesterday. I hope that over time, her feelings grow for me as mine have for her. I plopped down on the bed and sighed. I wish that I wasn't such a wimp whenever I talked to her. It felt good to protect her though. I'm also glad that her family approves of me. Her own father knows how I feel about her and yet she doesn't. I most definitely have to tell her my feelings and soon.

**Thanks for all the reviews. I own nothing. Hm I wonder what will happen between Damien and Kirsten in the next few chapters xD. Only I know.. he he byeee**


	13. lullabys and marriages

**I just wanna let you guys know that from now on after this, all author notes and disclaimers will be put at the bottom of each chapter. I own nada, zip, zero xD.**

K.P.O.V

I laid on my bed and thought. Did Damien like me like I thought he did? Why did he flip out so bad when Jacob showed up? I know vampires and werewolves didn't get along, but Damien knew almost nothing about me or my past. Am I just being paranoid? 

I put on Give it all by Rise Against to clear my head. That is what I love about music. It always helps me clear my mind. I plopped back down on my bed and sang along with the lyrics. Then someone knocked on my door.

D.P.O.V

I don't know what the hell I was doing, but I needed to tell her. I stood there listening to the unfamiliar song through the door. Suddenly the song was turned off and I could hear her breathing get closer to the door. I wimped out and ran back at vampire speed to my room and shut my door as she opened hers.

"Hello?" I heard her sweet voice say.

I opened my door and looked at her innocently.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I could of swore I heard someone knock on my door. Vampires can't go crazy can they?" she asked befuddled. 

I laughed and she laughed too. Oh what a sweet sound.

"No, I don't believe they can." I replied after I had calmed down.

She laughed again.

"Goodnight Damien. Sweet dreams." she giggled.

"Same to you Kirsten." I chuckled back.

We closed our doors and I heard something get thrown in Kirsten's room. I wanted to go see if she's okay, but a voice in my head told me it was a bad idea. I stayed put.

K.P.O.V

I hated how I always got so giggly and girly around him. I picked up a small jewelery box and threw it across the room. It crashed into the wall and went to the floor. I walked over to it and picked it up. It played an all too familiar song. As a child it helped me sleep. It was a lullaby of some kind(**A.N HINT HINT!)**. My mother always told me that the artist was unknown. Then there was another knock on my door. Damn it, why can't people leave me alone.

E.P.O.V

I heard something being thrown. I went upstairs and suddenly I heard a song. The song that had filled my heart with joy. The song I had written and it was coming from my daughters room. I knocked on her door. She threw it open and looked upset.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked.

"Oh nothing dad, someone knocked on my door before and ran away. I thought it was them again." she replied her scowl turning into a smile.

"Oh okay, but I heard a song coming from in here. How did you get it?" I asked.

"Well mom made this jewelery box and put that song in it. It helped me sleep when I was part human." she replied. 

She beckoned for me to sit on her bed while she retrieved the jewelery box. She handed me the box and I opened it. Inside was something I never expected to see again.

B.P.O.V

I sat in the in the unused dining room. There was no use for it unless we had human company, which was very rare. I know I should do my homework,but I wasn't in the mood to. I wanted to know why Jacob had come looking for us. He expected me to go back with him after everything he said and he knew that I had never truly loved him. The fact that he had called my daughter a leech was bad enough, especially considering that I was what she was. What had Kirsten done and how did Jake pass out? Did it have to do with Damien's power? I need to find out. I walked up the stairs and toward Damien's room. I knocked on the door. He opened the door.

"Hey Bella." he said.

"Hi Damien, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked embarrassed.

"Uh... sure." he replied confused.

He allowed me into his room and I sat in the arm chair in the corner.

"Damien, whats your power?" I asked.

"Oh.. I can make people do things by tapping into there minds. I can erase memories, make memories that never happened, make them do things." he answered smiling.

"Oh okay, I was curious because Jake passed out for no reason and I thought that maybe it had something to do with your power." I replied.

"Yeah that is the side effect of it. When it comes to erasing memories."

Erasing memories? What did he mean by that? Wait, did he erase Kirsten and I out of Jake's life? What gave him that right? Hold on, I hate Jake. He made life unbearable. I should be thanking him.

"Thanks Damien." I whispered before leaving the room.

I walked down the hall to my and Edwards room. I walked in and laid on the couch. Then, I heard it. The jewelery box. The lullaby Edward had made for me was within that box. Over my eighty years I had mastered piano and electronics. I recorded the lullaby and then put the recorded into a gold case and welded it shut. I played it for Kirsten when she was younger and still partly human. The song brought back many memories and it hurt, but at that time I had convinced myself that I would never see Edward or any of the Cullens again. I had to get over them is what I told myself over and over, yet I never let him or the rest of them go.

E.P.O.V

I sat there and listened to the lullaby. I hummed along with it. Kirsten looked at me baffled.

"What a vampire can't hum along to his own composition?" I asked smirking.

Somehow I knew that Bella had never told Kirsten who the composer was.

"Own composition?" she stuttered.

"Yes, I wrote this the first day I had met your mother. She was still human and my love for her drove me insane. I tried to put all of it into this lullaby, but there was too much. I hummed it for her every night before," I winced at the memory.

"we left." I finished.

Kirsten looked at me with wide eyes.

"She used... to play this for me when I used to sleep. It always worked." she said, still wide eyed.

"Well tell Damien that when you get married." I joked at her.

She groaned.

K.P.O.V

"DAD!" I screamed.

"I just met him and you realize he can hear everything!" I said more softly realizing my loud reaction. 

"I know." he smirked.

Ugh. He was unbelievable sometimes. I threw a pillow at him before he ducked behind the door and left. Then someone else knocked on my door. Doesn't anyone relize it's a school night. Then again, we don't sleep. I shrugged at my own thoughts and opened the door. There stood Damien, his eyes looked amused.

"Married huh." he said jokingly.

"Yeah in your dreams pal." I said with sarcasum dripping off my tone.

He chuckled and left. I rolled my eyes and shut my door. I got my clothes ready and laid in my bed. Zoning out of reality. This was the closest to sleeping we could get. The entire time I daydreamed of Damien.

**Yeah short chapter I know. Sorry. I have off until Tuesday so I'll be updating a lot. Bye all... REVIEW!**


	14. Dances with love

K.P.O.V

I "woke up" the next mourning to the sound of my alarm. My alarm being Alice jumping on my bed and telling me to get up for school. Remind me to lock my door from now on. 

"Hi Alice." I said.

"Mourning, get up and get ready." she replied excited as always.

"Yeah sure Alice, get out." I responded.

She jumped off my bed and closed my door on her way out. I decided to be simple today. I wore a pink t-shirt with Kermit the frogs face on it, a pair of light blue stonewashed jeans and my black converses that I wear almost everyday. Alice insist I get new shoes, but those match with everything and make life simple. I grabbed my books and ran downstairs. I opened the front door and was going to run out at vampire speed, but I ended up on the floor instead. Whoever I ran into turned around and laughed. 

"I hardly find that funny." I said trying to stop from laughing myself.

"Really cause I found it hilarious." he replied.

"Oh ha ha very funny Damien." I responded sarcastically.

D.P.O.V

Well Kirsten just ran into me and I'm trying not to fall over from laughing so hard. She's so cute when she's mad. Wait, what the hell is wrong with me? I realize that I live with her now, but I still just met her. Bella and Edward just came downstairs and Edward burst out laughing.

"What so fun..." Bella trailed off and joined her fiancée in laughter.

"I'm guessing Damien is still thinking of the incident that just occurred." Kirsten stated giving me a death glare.

The glare made me laugh harder and I was on the floor. Edward and Bella stepped over me, still laughing, and went to the Volvo. Kirsten stood there and glared at me until I stopped laughing.

"Can we get to school sometime before next century." she said.

"Yeah." I said suppressing the laughter that was threatening to burst out of my mouth.

She just glared at me again and slid into the driver side of her viper. I slid into the passenger side and closed the door. Kirsten put on some music and a song that I didn't recognize came on. The lyrics were good.

"Kirsten, what song is this?" I asked.

"Crushcrushcrush by Paramore." she replied.

Wait, was she trying to tell me something? Did she want to convey some meaning toward me with this song? No way, she just happens to like the song, right? I knew that this was going to keep my wondering throughout the day. We arrived at the school and Kirsten shut off the car and silently got out. She seemed awkward. 

K.P.O.V

What the hell did I do that for? I put on Paramore and that specific song for a reason and now I think he knows that I like him. If he knows what if he doesn't feel that same way? What if I just drove him to abandon the coven and hide away cause some love struck teenage vampire thinks shes in love with him? Ugh! I'm such a moron. I slid out of my car silently and walked into the main doors. Oh joy here comes Jeff.

"Hey Kirsten." he said in ,what he thought was, a seductive tone.

"What Jeff?" I asked, already annoyed by his presence. 

"Well you know the dance tonight right, wanna go with the sexiest boy you know?" he asked.

I wanted to gag.

"Well um..." I didn't know what to say. 

I don't wanna go with him and he is so conceited.

"Well if she's going with the sexiest boy she knows then she must be going with me." Damien said coming out of no where.

"Who are you?" Jeff sneered.

"Oh she didn't tell you about me? Well if you must know, I'm her boyfriend." Damien replied. 

I could have sworn that my dead heart started beating again. Damien, my boyfriend, how I wish it were true.

"Her...boyfriend." Jeff said looking at me shocked.

"Yes, my...my boyfriend." I stuttered.

I heard Damien chuckle quietly beside me.

"Oh well um have fun with him." Jeff said ,obviously angry, before stomping off.

I looked at Damien and smiled.

"Thanks Damien, you really saved my butt back there." I said.

"No problem, now for the dance, will you go with me?" he replied.

I was to stunned and happy for words, so I just nodded.

"Sweet, okay so I'll see you later." he responded before walking off.

D.P.O.V

Holy crap. I'm going to the dance with the most delectable creature on earth. I was just helping her and then it just popped out of my mouth. I'm glad I asked her. I walked into English dazed. I sat in the seat beside Kirsten. Oh crud, I forgot I had this class with her and her parents. Oops, I should probably tell Edward.

E.P.O.V

Tell Edward what? Does it have anything to do with that mutt?

"Edward." Damien said at vampire speed.

"What is it?" I replied back at the same speed.

"Um I asked Kirsten to the dance, is it okay?" 

Thats all? He had me worried.

"Yeah it's fine. Why would you have to ask my permission?" I said.

"Well you are her father. I thought you'd wanna rip me in half." he replied chuckling, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"Mr. Driscoll, turn around and pay attention." Mrs. Stallen (**A.N. I'm making up teachers names except for Mr. Banner cause thats the only teacher I know from Twilight.**) said.

"Sorry." Damien muttered before turning around.

"_Stupid prehistoric old bat." _he thought.

I contained my laughter the best I could until the bell rang. When the four of us left the classroom I burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Bella asked.

"Prehistoric old bat huh Damien." I said through the laughter.

"Oh you heard that." he said also laughing.

Kirsten and Bella just looked at each other.

"_Boys are strange. Especially when there vampires with powers. Edward get out of my head."_ Bella thought.

"Sorry love." I muttered.

B.P.O.V

I saw the entire thing between Kirsten, Jeff and Damien this mourning. I'm glad that he cares for her like that. I borrowed Jasper's power and every time Kirsten and Damien looked at each other, there was an unconditional amount of love within them both. They remind me of how Edward and I are. There so cute together.

**Lunch Time**

The eight of us walked into the lunch room and sat at our usual table. It was going to get sunny soon and we had to leave in about 25 minutes. I decided to see what Damien was thinking about. I know its wrong to spy, but I like him. He's good for Kirsten. 

"Bella, Edward, with all do respect please stay out of my head. It's very stressful to know that you are reading my mind." Damien said.

How did he know that?

"Bella, it's obvious when you want to read someones mind. You look directly at them. I know you don't mean to. I used to do the same thing when I first discovered my power." Edward said answering my thought. We talked until Alice gave us that signal that it was time to leave. Kirsten and Damien were in the parking lot first and already peeling out of the parking lot. Alice and Jasper slid into the back of the Volvo. Emmett and Rose took Rose's convertible. Edward slid into the Volvo's driver seat and I into the passenger. We pulled out followed by Rose and Emmett. We decided to go hunting without telling Damien and Kirsten. We all knew they were meant for each other. Now if only they could realize that themselves.

K.P.O.V

We pulled into the garage and my dads Volvo and Aunt Rosalie's car wasn't there either. Wow they are slow today aren't they. I slid out of the car and didn't dare look at Damien. I knew if I did, I'd be dazed again. The thought of going to the dance with him made me melt inside. I couldn't wait. I knew Alice would want to choose my outfit, but she isn't the only one with fashion sense. I ran inside at vampire speed and into my room. I tore open my closet and searched for the dress I knew would make Damien shatter into a lovesick puppy. I pulled out my white strapless with a black bow tied to the side and set it on my bed. Shoes was going to be hard. I only owned sneakers. The only reason I bought the dress was because it was my 33rd birthday and my mom wanted to take me out. I ended up borrowing a pair of her shoes which killed me. I called Alice and asked her if I could borrow a pair of shoes. She said yes, but if any of her shoes were out of place other then the ones I'm borrowing I am dead meat. I hung up and gulped. She may be small, but she is a pixie sized demon when it came to her shoes. I searched through her mall of a closet and found the perfect heels. They were white and open-toe. They had thin straps to hold my foot in place. They were perfect. I ran back to my room and set them on the floor next to my bed. I walked out of my room and downstairs to the living room to watch T.V. Damien was in there. I walked in and plopped down on the floor since he was laying on the couch. 

"Damiennnnnn!" I said trying to be annoying.

"Kirstennnnnnnn!" he replied smirking.

"Hey guess what?" I responded.

"What?" he said amused.

"Tag your it!" I yelled tagging him and running out the front door.

I heard him chuckle behind me. I kept running through the woods until I reached the meadow. I stopped short and turned around. Damien was running full speed toward me, his skin glittering like mine in the sunlight, and I didn't have time to react. He crashed into me and we fell to the ground. He was laying on me and his hair was in his face. I don't know where the sudden impulse came from, but I moved his hair out of his face and smiled. He smiled back. Out of no where I felt myself leaning my head up towards him. He was leaning towards me also. My dead heart was accelerating. I was about to kiss him. His lips barely grazed mine before my cell phone rang. He snapped out of the moment and was on the other side of the meadow in the blink of an eye. I looked at the caller id. Damn you Jeff.

**Thanks for all the reviews. The lyrics to Crushcrushcrush are on my profile for those of you who don't know the song. The outfits are also up there. This story is gonna be pretty long because I keep coming up for ideas for it. Well until we meet again (tomorrow xD). Review!**


	15. Truth and acceptance

K.P.O.V

I picked up my phone.

"What!" I screamed annoyed.

"I just wanted to see how my beautiful girlfriend..." he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Damien snatched the phone out of my hand.

"She's not your girlfriend dirt bag." he snarled.

"Who.. who is this?" Jeff asked stupidly.

"Stay away from her or I'll rip you limb from limb is that clear." Damien growled ignoring Jeff's previous question.

He hung up the phone and thrust it back at me. It was rude, but he was angry. I didn't blame him. He ran out of the woods, probably heading back to the house. I ran through the woods back to the house. I walked through the front door and he was sitting on the couch.

"Damien?" I said.

"Kirsten, I'm really sorry I ran off like that it just that..." I stopped him.

"No Damien its okay. He was getting on your nerves. I understand that." I said.

He looked at me. I really wanted to say something about what had almost happened in the meadow, but I felt that it was just a spur of the moment thing. I liked him, but I didn't want to push him and ruin our friendship.

D.P.O.V

What came over me back there? I like her, but I mean it was rude to snatch her phone away from her like that.

"Where is everyone?" she asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I don't know. They never came home." I replied.

As if right on cue, everyone came barreling through the door.

"Hey guys." Alice said.

I scooted away from Kirsten because I realized how close we were. No one noticed the movement. It was already 6:30 and the dance started at 8. I got up and left the room unnoticed and took my tux out of my closet. It was a formal dance so I might as well. I grabbed my black Nike's. Dress shoes and I do not mix. I set the tux on my bed and took a shower. I finished my shower and came back out. It was 7 and I had an hour until the dance. I put on my tux and threw on my sneakers. I brushed my black hair into the Pete Wentz emo flip thing I do everyday. I couldn't wait. Tonight I would be at the dance with the most amazing girl on the face of the planet.

K.P.O.V (starting from when Damien left the room)

I only realized after a few seconds that Damien had gotten up. I looked at the clock. It was 6:28. Oh boy, I should go get ready. I ran upstairs and jumped in a shower. After doing all the necessitates of showering, I stepped out and began to dry myself with a towel and blow dried my hair before slipping on my dress. I put on my shoes and sat down at my make-up table that Alice insisted that I needed. I had to decide on what to do with my hair. It was 7:15 and I had 45 minutes to decide, maybe even less. I decided on a slight curl and leaving it down. It would look elegant enough, especially with my long flowing hair that reached the middle of my back. By the time I was done getting ready it was only 7:30. Wow, I have plenty of time. I was really nervous. Damien is so amazing and I like him a lot even though I only met him two days ago. There was a knock on my door. I looked over at my clock, 7:45 already? Time flies when you're thinking about an amazing guy.

"Kirsten, come on, Damien, your date is waiting downstairs." My mother called through the door.

My stomach flip flopped. The words Damien and my date sounded so well together. I opened the door.

"You look amazing sweetie." My mother said.

"Thanks." I said nervously.

"Hon, you have nothing to be nervous about. Damien obviously likes you. It is easy to see in his eyes." She whispered.

If I could blush I would be. I really hope no one heard that. Unfortunately I heard Emmett's booming laughter from downstairs. Stupid vampire uncle and his super hearing. I walked down the hall and braced myself for who was waiting for me downstairs. I descended down the stairs and into the hall where everyone was waiting. Everyone's heads turned toward me. I felt even more embarrassed then I did before. Everyone walked out the door and Damien made his was over to me.

"You look beautiful." he whispered.

I stopped breathing for a quick second as his breath tickled my neck. What is going on with me? I'm used to people calling me beautiful. The way he said it though made my breath hitch.

D.P.O.V

I watched as Kirsten walked down the stairs and I swore my dead heart began beating again and fell out of my chest from pounding so hard. She looked amazing. I whispered in here ear.

"You look beautiful."

Beautiful didn't even describe her. She was so much more then that. As I whispered in her ear, I noticed she stopped breathing. I chuckled quietly and took her hand. I most defiantly like this girl. I lead her outside toward the viper. I already had the keys and opened the passenger side door for her and bowed as she passed me. She giggled and curtsied before sliding into the seat. I closed the door and went to the other side of the car. I started the car and Falling for you by Taking Back Sunday came on. Hmm I wondered if Alice had anything to do with this. I looked toward her Porsche and she winked at me. I chuckled at her.

"Whats so funny?" Kirsten asked.

"Oh nothing." I replied.

She looked back out the window and watched as the trees whizzed by us. We reached the school by 7:59 exact. I shut off the car and ran around to the other side to open the door for Kirsten. What is up with me? Edward looked over at me and smiled in approval at the way I was treating his daughter.

"Thanks." she murmured.

"No problem." I replied smiling.

I grabbed her hand and lead her into the gym. There were tons of people there and dancing. Someone walked up to Kirsten.

"Damien, I'll be right back." Kirsten said.

"K." I replied.

I walked around to the refreshment table and watch Kirsten walk over to a group of girls and start talking to them. I decided to let her have some privacy with her friends. I looked around and saw a bunch of guys staring at Kirsten, but then again thats to be expected with a beautiful creature such as her.

K.P.O.V

Christina Weber saw me as soon as I walked in with Damien. She is a really nice girl, but I really wanted to stay with Damien. I walked over to a bunch of my friends. Christina, Jamie, Jasmine, and Lexi. 

"Who is that Kirsten?" Christina asked. 

"Thats Damien, he recently moved in with us." I replied casually.

"Wow, so are you gonna end up like your brothers and sisters?" Jamie asked.

Everyone thought that my mom and dad were my cousin and his girlfriend. We told everyone else that Jasper, Alice,Emmett, and Rose were my brothers and sisters. Adopted and together. It didn't matter to us because we knew the truth.

"No, we are just friends I think?" I replied.

They all squealed.

" You should go for it. He's cute." Lexi said.

If I could blush I would be. I knew he could hear us.

I told them I'd see them later and walked back over to Damien. He was scowling. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Emmett... made...me...drink... punch!" he choked out gagging.

I started laughing and Damien gave me an angry look.

"Hey don't look at me like that. No one made you. Let me guess, it was a dare." I said giggling slightly.

He just nodded.

"Come on punch boy." I said.

He gave me an evil look, but I could see the laughter in his eyes. I pulled him over to Emmett. 

"Hey Emmett." I said.

"Hi Kirsten and what was it, oh yeah, punch boy." Emmett said through his booming laugh.

"Hey Emmett can I talk to you." I said.

"Sure Kirsten." he said with a suspicious look in his eye.

I pulled him over to the corner of the gym and slapped him upside the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Making Damien drink punch and listening to me and my mothers conversation." I hissed.

"Oh come on. I was the only one that heard it. Everyone was trying to annoy your dad so they were all singing the "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves" song in there heads." he replied.

I glared at him.

"If you tell anyone what you heard, I'll kill you." I said darkly.

"Okay okay!" he said putting his hands up in an "I surrender" movement.

I walked back over to Damien.

"Hey Kirsten."

"Hey."

"Um.. do... do you wanna dance?" he stuttered out.

I giggled and grabbed his hand. 

"Sure." I said smiling.

He lead me to the dance floor and as soon as we got there a slow song came on. I looked at the floor and looked back up at him.

"Shall we?" he said smiling his breath taking smile.

"We shall." I responded.

He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. He pulled me close to him and I laid my head against his chest. We swayed to the music peacefully. The song ended, but neither of us heard it. We swayed to the music even though it was faster until we heard a loud obnoxious cough snap us both back to reality. He let me go and pulled away as We both looked over to see Hannah Stanley glaring at Kirsten with a look of jealousy in her eyes.

E.P.O.V

I saw Damien and Kirsten dancing. They looked so content and that made me happy.

"_Who does she think she is stealing my man."_ someone thought.

I looked around and saw a girl stomp over toward my daughter and Damien. Damn her. They looked up and pulled away from each other. Kirsten looked embarrassed and Damien looked mad. Wait. The look he was giving this girl was one of pure hatred. 

"_Go away."_ he thought to her. 

For a second it didn't work and then the girl turned around and left. Damien went to look back at Kirsten, but she was gone. Where did she go? I looked around and didn't see her. I looked at Bella.

"Love, I have to go find out daughter." 

"Okay."

She stopped dancing and went over to Emmett, who was doing the robot. I shook my head chuckling and went outside to look for her. She was sitting on a bench in the garden in front of the school.

"Whats wrong Kirsten?" I asked.

"Nothing dad, it's just when Hannah showed up, I realized that I never let go of Damien even after the song ended and I probably made him feel really uncomfortable. I'm such a loser." she said.

I chuckled at her. 

"Thanks dad, your so comforting." she said sarcastically.

"If you could hear his thoughts you would know why I'm laughing." I shot back playfully.

She giggled and looked back at me.

"Dad, thanks." she said.

"No problem." I replied.

I took her hand and lead her back inside. Damien walked over as soon as he saw her.

D.P.O.V

"You okay?" I whispered in her ear.

The whole world didn't need to know there was something wrong.

"Yeah, I just needed a little fresh air." she replied.

"We don't need air." I chuckled back at her.

"Well I'm a special vampire." she whispered.

She has to be the most amazing girl I have ever met. I walked with her over to the dance floor and she started to dance to the upbeat music. She danced flawlessly. I danced along with her to the beat, but not as gracefully. She never ceased to amaze me. We stopped dancing and I lead her over to a table in the back. 

"So are you having fun?" I asked.

"Yes, actually I am." she replied.

"Why did you think that you weren't going to?" I responded.

"Well, at first before you asked me." she whispered hoping I wouldn't hear her, but I did.

I looked at her and a stupid grin spread across my face.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked me.

"Nothing, hey can you come somewhere with me?" I replied.

"Um..." she said thinking about it with amusement in her tone.

"Oh come on. Trust me." I said my topaz eyes looking into hers.

"Okay, lets go." she said.

I put out my hand to help her up and she gladly accepted it. We walked out of the gym to her car. I again opened the passenger side door for her and made my way around the car. We drove for a few minutes and then I parked the car in front of the woods. She looked at me confused and I just smiled. I opened the door for her again and grabbed her hand.

"Um I know this is going to sound really stupid, but I'm wearing white." she said.

I chuckled at her and picked her up. She made a small squeak as I put her on my back and began to run at vampire speed. She placed her head on my shoulder. I slowed down as we reached out destination. The place where we first met. The place where I found out that I loved her. The meadow. I had Alice help me set up a romantic mood within the meadow. I had a picnic blanket in the middle of the meadow and her favorite song playing (thanks to Alice) Umbrellas and Elephants by Cinematic Sunrise. She climbed off my back and gasped at the sight before her. She turned to face me.

"You.. you did this for...for me?" she said surprised.

"Kirsten.. I don't know how it happened, but I.. I think I love you." I said looking down.

She looked at me and next thing I knew her lips crashed down on mine. Not that I was complaining. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, kissing her back. I felt her arms clasp around my neck We kissed for mere seconds, but it felt like forever, at least I wish it was. She pulled away and looked down.

"I...I'm sorry." she said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. At least now I know how you feel now." I chuckled. 

She looked up at me and smiled.

"So where does this leave us?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I responded.

"Are we friends or is it something more?" she replied.

"Well I like that we were friends,but I much rather you my girlfriend. So will you be my girlfriend?" I said.

K.P.O.V

Was this actually happening? Was the guy of my dreams actually asking me to be his girlfriend? I was at a loss for words, so I nodded. He pulled me close to him and kissed me again. His touch took my breath away, let alone his kisses. We pulled apart and he threw me on his back again. He ran us back to the car and drove us home. It was already 12 and I still had homework to do. We walked into the house, hand in hand. We went upstairs and into my room. (**A.N. No there not doing what you think... keep reading. xD**). 

"So, how are we going to tell everyone?"he asked.

"I'll tell them. I want you to be there for support. Alice most likely knows already and won't say anything until we're ready to." I replied.

"Okay, well I see that you have homework to do and so do I. I'll see you later." he replied.

He kissed my forehead an walked out of my room. I heard his door shut.

I wanted to jump around with joy, I wanted to scream and shout and let the whole world know how amazing he was. I took another shower cause I felt gross even though vampires don't sweat. I threw on a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt and tried to do my homework. My mind kept wandering back to the memories of tonight and I couldn't concentrate. After a couple hours, my homework was done even though I had learned all of it years ago and it should have been done in five minutes. Then someone knocked on my door. It cold only be one little pixie sized aunt of mine.

"Come in Alice." I said.

"Oh my Carlisle!" she squealed.

She jumped on my bed and keep squealing.

"Alice!" I yelled after 45 seconds of squealing.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy. I knew this would happen!" she squealed again.

"Of course you knew. You're the physic." Damien said from the door.

"Hi." I said happily.

"Hi to you to." he replied pecking me on the lips before sitting on the bed beside me.

"Well I see that you two have some stuff to do." she said before leaving the room.

I looked after her evilly. She is so... evil. 

"So whats up?" I asked.

"What is it against the law for me to spend a little time with my girlfriend?" he asked with a fake look of hurt on his face.

"Yes, yes it is. So get out." I said trying to sound stern.

He gave me a cute little puppy dog face and began to fake cry. I wanted to laugh, but I wasn't going to let him win this one.

"You heard me. Get out." I said again muffling laughter.

He looked at me and got up. 

"Well if thats what you want." he said looking completely serious.

He was halfway to the door before I said something.

"Damien, I didn't mean to actually upset you."

I walked over to him and then when I got close enough,I saw an evil smirk dancing on his face. Before I could react he tackled me to the bed and starting tickling me.

"You give yet?" he said over my shrieks of laughter.

"Never." I choked out.

"Okay, your fault." he said still tickling me.

I'm sure the entire family heard this, but I don't think they cared. Then Emmett burst through my door. Or not. 

He pulled Damien by the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Emmett screamed in his face.

"Emmett, put him down." I said with venom in my tone.

Emmett looked at me.

"Why should I! He was hurting you!" he shot back.

"You idiot! I was laughing!" I screamed back.

The entire family was now conjugated in my room and watching the screaming match unfold.

"Laughing..." he said nervously.

"Yes laughing you big son of a..." 

"KIRSTEN!" my father screamed.

"sorry dad" I mumbled.

Emmett set Damien back on the floor. I looked at him and he came and stood next to me and grabbed my hand behind out backs.

"Nows a good time I guess." he said.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Everyone... Damien and I are..." I didn't get to finish.

"Dating!" Alice screamed unable to contain herself.

Everyone looked at us.

B.P.O.V

My daughter having a vampire boyfriend. Brings back memories in a way. Except for the fact that she is a vampire and that her family knows he is a vampire. 

"Honey, I'm so happy for you." I said.

"As am I" Edward said.

Emmett looked embarrassed at the stunt that had just occurred. Esme and Carlisle just stood there and smiled. Alice was hopping up and down happily. Jasper was excited, but that was because of Alice, but you could see the acceptance and happiness in his face. Rosalie stood there and just smiled. This was the usual reaction to most good things in this family. Everyone except Edward, Damien, Kirsten and I exited the room and went back to whatever they were doing before Emmett rammed down Kirsten's door. 

"Damien, May we speak with our daughter privately." Edward said.

"Of course." he said slipping his hand out of hers and exiting the room.

I closed the door and sat on the bed beside Edward and my daughter.

"I'm very happy for you sweetie." Edward said.

D.P.O.V

This had to be a dream. Well day dream in my case, but you know what I mean. I have the perfect coven, a beautiful and amazing girlfriend and now her family approved of us. Existence couldn't get any better. I decided to go hunting quickly. I hadn't eaten in a while and I needed to. I went downstairs and opened the door. Once I opened the door, I saw the one vampire I never wanted to see again. The one who had abandoned and left me for dead.

"Hello Damien." he said.

**I know you all hate me. This is 6 full pages right here. I own nothing. I will update tomorrow. Review. Also in the dance scene, listen to A moment like this- Kelly Clarkson. It's a remake, but still good. Also I'm obsessed with Umbrellas and Elephants by Cinematic Sunrise, but if you listen it's amazing and it fits Forks perfectly. Anyways until tomorrow my loving readers.**

**ECL!**


	16. Fights and feelings

D.P.O.V

I snarled at the all too familiar face. The face of the vampire who changed me and abandoned me. The face of Felix. Last I heard, he was in with the Volturi. 

"What are you doing here?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"What? A vampire can't come see an old friend." he replied amused.

Kirsten and her parents walked downstairs.

"What...what are you doing here?" Bella stammered.

"Ah Bella, Edward, so nice to see you again." Felix said acting as if he was greeting friends rather then hostile vampires.

"I wish we could stay the same." Edward replied.

"I see you have a new addition to your coven. Yes Jane told us about this one. The one who was born a vampire." Felix said smiling.

"Jane!" Edward roared.

"We killed her! I even saw her ripped apart and burned." Jasper screamed.

Kirsten just stood there, taking in all the information. Suddenly I was thrown aside. No doubt by Felix and I heard Kirsten scream. I looked over and Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Bella were all restraining Felix away from Kirsten, who was thrown into the kitchen and was on the floor. I got up as fast as possible and ran into the kitchen. I'm guessing Kirsten didn't realize who it was because I was thrown through the wall into the dining room, destroying the table in the process. 

"Damien, I'm sorry I thought.." 

"No it's okay." I interrupted her.

"Aw how cute." Felix said.

Apparently he got away from the others. Before I had time to react, he grabbed Kirsten who was screaming and ran out the door. I got up and everyone was already out the door running after Felix. I could still hear Kirsten's screams and my dead heart wrenched. I couldn't bear to hear or see her in pain. Her screams worked as motivation for me to run faster. Edward, being the fastest of the coven I found out, was ahead of everyone and I was right beside him. At first he seemed surprised, but then relieved.

K.P.O.V

I was screaming. I didn't know who this vampire was, but he was kidnapping me. I tried my best to get out of his iron grasp, but I couldn't. He was holding me too tightly. I gave up, but continued to scream. I could hear the running feet of my family not far behind. I tried to throw him, but I couldn't. I was too afraid and confused to even think straight. I just wanted to be home and playing with Damien like we were earlier. I want to see my family laughing at Emmett's stupidity. I kept screaming.

"There, there. You have nothing to scream about. Once we get you away from your family and where you belong, you'll feel better." the sick twisted jerk of a vampire said above my screams.

I continued to scream. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop. Being kidnapped and away from my family and putting them through this pain and not being able to control my power, it made me feel vulnerable, scared. I tried to wiggle out of his arms again, but I couldn't. I didn't recognize where we were. I knew we were deep in a forest, but I don't think we were still in Forks. 

B.P.O.V

I could hear my daughters screams. How did Jane survive? Why didn't we do anything to prevent this? How did Alice not see it coming? Were werewolves involved? Were they behind this? No, how could they be. Damien wiped Jake's memory clean. I ran alongside Alice. Edward and Damien were ahead of everyone and gaining on Felix fast. Kirsten screams had to be hurting both her father and Damien. I could see the looks they were giving each other. Pain filled, anger filled, even fear filled looks. I haven't seen Edward this afraid since Victoria and James. That day in the ballet studio and the war. I shuddered just thinking about those memories.

"Help!" I heard Kirsten scream.

I don't know why, but my daughters cry for help made me lose sense of thought. I couldn't concentrate. It was like I was hunting and Felix was my prey. I don't know why, I guess it was just the mother instinct in me. I kept pushing my legs forward. I wasn't going to let her be hurt. I wasn't as fast as Edward or Damien, but I was close behind. Then I heard a big thud and Kirsten's screams ceased. I snapped back out of my reality and looked ahead. Kirsten was on the ground and Damien was in an attack stance, looking murderous. Edward was over by Kirsten. Her arm was oddly misshaped. 

"You Bastard!" Damien screamed before lunging himself at Felix.

Felix lunged back at him and they collided. Everyone else caught up, Emmett helped Damien up while everyone else, except Edward who was holding Kirsten in his arms at this point, circled around Felix.

"Any last words." Emmett growled.

"Yes actually one, Jane." Felix replied smirking.

Suddenly Jane appeared from behind the trees with about twenty other vampires. When I was a human, I thought the Cullens could take on anything, but now almost an 81 year old vampire, I knew how much of a challenge twenty vampires were. We were at a disadvantage. We were a coven of ten vampires. It wasn't a big disadvantage, but I knew that we were in for a long fight.

"You thought you could get rid of me that easily." Jane said smirking.

I growled at her. No way was I going to let these too ruin my life again. Sure I wanted to become one of them, but without Edward life seemed meaningless. I wanted to die. I had resorted to self inflicted pain just to take life away. 

"Ah Bella, nice to see you also." she replied with that smirk that I wanted to smack off her face.

I was normally a non-violent person, but then again I did punch Jacob all those years ago because he mad me mad to no end.

"I'm really glad I can't say the same for you." I shot back.

The smirk faded turning into a scowl. I wanted to smile triumphantly, but I was to angry that she was alive.

"Well then Bella, if you are going to be so rude, we were going to spare you and just take your daughter, but I guess that isn't going to happen. Kill them." she replied.

The vampires surrounding us charged forward at vampire speed. Kirsten's arm was still disfigured and she was in no condition to fight.

"Bella, take Kirsten and run." Edward said running to my side.

"No Edward, you go. I have something to settle with them." I replied.

He looked at me and nodded. He understood that I had to end this once and for all. That they had to die and pay for what they had done. I was grateful in a way to Jane for turning me, but not for her going after my family. After Edward had run back to the house, I snapped my head back to Jane.

"Bella, you realize that since you are no longer immune to Edwards power, then you are affected by mine as well." 

"Well Jane, my power also allows me to do this." I shot back.

Suddenly, she was on the ground screaming. Using her power against her gave me unending happiness. I hated that, but I had to make her pay. Everything she did to us. Putting Edward in pain, putting my daughter in danger, killing innocent humans. The last part was more for everyone then just me, but I wasn't going to let that go unnoticed. I stood there enjoying her screams of pain. I was then thrown back and circled by about 3 vampires. They all had red eyes. I stood up and snarled at them. One came to rush toward me and attack. He was thrown back, but not by me. Edward had come back. He stood there, protecting me like he had when I was human, growls ripping through his chest. The other two, not caring for there lives pounced onto Edward, but Edward being able to read there minds moved and attacked one while I got the other. It felt good to fight alongside Edward instead of having him have to protect me all the time.

D.P.O.V

I could hear my family fighting with other vampires behind me. My eyes never left Felix. He was smirking.

"Well Damien, how does I feel to know that you screwed up once again." he said.

"I have done nothing wrong. Yes, I do have previous acquaintances that I now regret having, but my family also has some unfinished business with you and Jane as well." I replied.

"Oh yes, but the Cullens do not accept human drinkers into there coven. Why are you so special?" he shot back, the smirk now wiped off his face, "We have been trying for years to get them to join us, but they won't and now they allow a human feeding vampire into there coven. Why did they do it? Oh yes that worthless girl fell in love with you."

That was the last straw. I pounced onto him. I wanted to rip him apart. He threw me off him and I flew about 5 yards and landed on my back. I stood up quickly.

"Have you noticed my eyes you dimwit. I no longer feed off humans and she isn't worthless. At least she actually has a power." I snarled.

His eyes glazed over with anger and pure hatred.

"You'll pay for those words you little twit." he replied before lunging at me.

I was able to move out of the way, but grab him by the collar of his cloak and knock him to the ground. I tried to tap into his mind, but he had found a way to block my power. I remember vaguely that I could control him with no problem. His attack must have been planned for a while. I'm guessing I was just a unexpected surprise within all of this. He got back up gracefully, but all vampires were graceful, so I was used to this by now. We faced each other for a mere second before I realized that my family now surrounded us. I let my eyes scan the forest and saw about twenty piles of purple smoke rising to the dark sky. 

"Well, we must have underestimated you." Jane said.

"I guess so. Now which one of you wants to die first?" Rosalie sneered.

I was grateful that I converted my diet. I wouldn't have gotten this great family or an amazing girlfriend. Wait, where is Kirsten?

Edward looked in my direction and nodded his head slightly toward the direction that the house was in. The gesture went unnoticed by Felix and Jane, thankfully. I wanted so much to go back to her, to tell her that everything would be okay, to hold her. I just got more angry at the thought that Felix had hurt her. I couldn't help the growl that escaped my chest.

"Someones angry." Jane said.

"Shut up you sad excuse for a vampire." Emmett shot back.

"I believe that you should keep quiet." Felix said.

"I don't believe that you're in any position to say anything Felix." Carlisle said.

Jane and Felix looked around not realizing how much trouble they were in.

"Until next time." Felix said before running off with Jane at his side.

K.P.O.V

My arm was killing me. I laid in my bed whimpering from the pain. I heard the front door open and the voices of my family fill the house.

"Damn, we had them where we wanted them." I heard Emmett whisper.

"Emmett, there is really no reason to whisper. She can probably hear you." my father chuckled.

"Yeah, actually I can hear you." I said.

In less then a millisecond, Damien was in my room, beside my bed and covering my face in kisses.

"Are," kiss, "you," kiss, "okay?" kiss.

I giggled and pushed him back with my good arm.

"Yes, I'm okay, my arm just hurts." I said looking at my injured arm.

He looked at my arm and a look of hurt and anger flashed across his gorgeous face. 

"I should have killed him when I had the chance." I heard him murmur as he looked down.

I put my hand under his chin and made him look at me.

"It's not your fault. None of us could have predicted what he was going to do. They must have even confused Alice in order to actual attempt to kidnap me." I replied trying to make him feel better.

He looked into my eyes and nodded slightly. He crawled into my bed beside me and just looked at me. It wasn't awkward, but it made me feel self- conscious.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him. 

"The best thing that ever happened to me." he replied.

I looked into his eyes embarrassed. I had only known Damien for a short time, but it seemed as if we were met for each other. I was already his girlfriend, not that I minded, but I had never clicked with someone that quickly, other then my father. Damien made me feel whole. I felt his arm snake around my waist and pull me closer to him, being careful of my injured arm. I laid in his arms all night enduring the painful healing process of my arm.

**The Next Day**

D.P.O.V

I spent the night with my arms around Kirsten. I wanted her to be okay and I knew that if I was there I would make things so much better for her. I "awoke" to a healed Kirsten and her smiling face. 

"Mourning sleepyhead." she said.

"Mourning to you too." I replied.

I heard the pitter patter of the raindrops on the roof. I internally groaned. I was not looking forward to school. Especially since half the student body noticed Kirsten and I left.

"Damien." Kirsten said.

"Oh wait what?" I said confused.

"Well unless you want to watch me get dressed for school I suggest you get out." she said.

"I wouldn't mind." I said playfully.

I may be a vampire, but I'm still a guy. I wouldn't think of her like that ever and she knew that. She pulled me by the ear and pushed me out of her room.

"Don't mess with me Damien, I can be evil." she said smirking.

"I would tickle you again, but one we have school and two I don't want Emmett to rip me limb from limb." I chuckled.

"Go away." she said before shutting the door in my face.

I walked back to my room and I could hear her laughing in her room. I began to laugh too. I got dressed for school and waited downstairs for Kirsten.

K.P.O.V

Had he really spent the night in here? I felt as if we were moving our relationship fast, but for some strange unknown reason it didn't bother me. I felt as if the house could fall down right this instant and all that would matter was Damien. I know that this thought sounded selfish. I love my family, but the love I felt for Damien was different. I couldn't live without him. I walked downstairs to my own personal angel.

"Finally." he huffed playfully.

"You know what, just for that I'm going back upstairs and take longer." I replied turning back toward the staircase.

Before I had the chance Damien grabbed me around the waist and pulled me against him. I felt my breath hitch and he was chuckling behind me.

"Not breathing can get very uncomfortable." he whispered in my ear.

I took in a breath and wiggled out of Damien's grasp. I had just embarrassed myself to no end. I walked to the car silently and slid into the back of the Volvo. Damien slid in beside me and my parents were in the front seat. I stayed silent the entire way to school.

E.P.O.V

What was wrong with those two? They seemed very quiet. Kirsten looked embarrassed and Damien looked as if he wanted to burst out in laughter. If he hurt her, I'll kill him. 

"_Wow, I didn't think her being so close to me would make her stop breathing."_ he thought.

I chuckled quietly. Bella is the same way when it comes to me. Whenever I pull her close to me or from behind, her breathing ceases. It was quiet amusing in a way, but not breathing had to be very uncomfortable.

D.P.O.V

I wanted to laugh, but I thought that would hurt Kirsten's feelings. I didn't think that being so close to me would make her so surprised, you could say. She was my girlfriend, but the word didn't seem to fit. She was so much more then just a high school girlfriend. I could see the embarrassment in Kirsten's face.

"You know theres nothing to be embarrassed about." I whispered in her ear when we were in the parking lot.

She looked at me and still looked embarrassed.

"I...I don't know what happened. Being so close to you, it just..." 

"Make you feel intoxicated, delighted, scared?" I asked hoping it wasn't the last one.

"A little of all three." she replied.

**Okay, I'm not particularly happy with this chapter. I felt I could have done better, but I had a mental breakdown today, so tomorrows chapter will be better when my head is cleared. I own nothing. I know it seems as if Damien and Kirsten's relationship is moving a little fast, but they are soul mates. Until we meet again. REVIEW!**

**ECL**


	17. Blast from the past

D.P.O.V

I scared her? I'm more of a monster now. Scaring this girl I call my own personal goddess. It pleased me that I delighted and intoxicated her with my very presence, but scaring her is something I never wanted to do.

"I...I scare you?" I stuttered out guilty.

She looked me in the eyes.

"Um, we should get to class." she said walking away.

I still hadn't let go of her hand. I pulled her gently back toward me and made her look me in the eyes again.

"Oh." I couldn't make a coherent response.

Physicality was as foreign to me as it was her. How she went out

"Please tell me Kirsten." I said sincerely.

"It's not so much you scare me. It's the fact that I have only had one boyfriend before (ick) and I had boundaries with him. He didn't respect them." she admitted.

Didn't respect them? He probably tried to push her into something she didn't want to do. How she put up with that pigheaded jerk Newton is beyond me, but all the same. I had never dared date a human in the fear of exposing our kind. I have had one other vampire girlfriend, but it wasn't true love like I feel for Kirsten. It was never this strong. We heard the bell ring and knew we were late for class. We ran human paced into English, hand in hand, and earned quiet a few curious stares and a disapproving stare from the teacher. Edward and Bella knew where we were. They trusted me with there daughter more then they should. We sat in our usual seats. The teacher drabbled on about nothing, well something I learned years ago. I was still transfixed upon the conversation Kirsten and I had in the parking lot.

K.P.O.V

I can't believe I said that. How could just looking in his eyes make me want to tell him everything and anything. I loved him, that much I knew. Maybe our trust was stronger then I gave credit for.

"You trust him, you should." My mother said.

Oh wow, I forgot she could read my thoughts. I still don't understand why she can read my thoughts and my father couldn't. I sat in class and thought about my mothers words. I have no reason not to trust him. He had saved my life twice so far and I could see that he liked me. I think I'm in love with him, but I can't tell him that. He'd probably think I was pushing things. I didn't want to do that.

"Kirsten." Damien said.

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"Class is over, lets go." he replied laughing.

I stood up and took his hand that he had outstretched toward me. We walked through the hallway hand in hand and I could see the jealousy all over Hannah Stanley and her little posse's faces. They wished they had him. He was mine and I was glad for that.

"Kirsten, are you okay? You have been really quiet since this mourning." Damien stated.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind." I responded and went back into my thoughts.

I could feel his gaze on my face. I didn't want to look at him, I feared that he would look hurt and my heart would break seeing his pained expression. We walked into second period, but I didn't notice. The day whizzed by. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to pay attention to anything. Damien had to constantly remind me that the bell had rung. I dared to look at him once today and he didn't look pained as I had thought, but puzzled, probably by my bizarre behavior. Why was I acting so strangely. Sure, Damien grabbing me from behind surprised me, but I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. So my past is a little shady to him and if I ever told him what happened, he'd go on a storming rampage.

"Kirsten." Damien called for the billionth time that day.

I stood up and mumbled a sorry like I had all day. When we reached the car, I went to the drivers side, but was again grabbed around the waist from behind and pulled to the passenger side.

"Damien, what are you doing?" I asked angry.

"Ah she speaks." he teased.

"Damien." I warned.

He looked at me apologetically.

"You haven't really been attentive today. I know if you drive and we crash it doesn't matter, but I know how much you love your car. I wouldn't want to see you saddened by your cars death." he replied seriously.

I didn't argue back. He was right. I hadn't paid attention to much today, including him, and I felt horrible about it.

D.P.O.V

I didn't realize that our joking around would cause Kirsten to slip out of reality into her own. I don't think she even realized I said anything to her today. I hadn't really, but I had to call her name numerous times to get her attention. Whatever she was thinking about had her in thought and I could see that. Her thoughts caused her pain, that much I could tell. Seeing her face in a pained expression made my heart deflate. I couldn't bear to see her hurt and the hurt expression reminded me of last night. When her arm was... I don't even want to finish that thought. I know if I do, I'd go insane with rage and I didn't want to be mad, especially with Kirsten in such a hurtful train of thought. I opened the door for Kirsten and she slid into the passenger seat scowling. When I got in the car I attempted conversation. Maye then she would tell me what was wrong.

"So, how are you?" I asked ignorantly.

"Fine," she answered all too quickly, "and yourself?"

"I've been better, I could be better if you would tell me what was hurting you so much." I replied.

"Hurting me?"

"Yes, all day you have been in intense thought and you've had a look of pure pain upon your face." I stated.

"Damien, really I'm fine." she lied.

I hated when she lied. I could always tell when she was, but it also showed that she couldn't trust me. I decided to stay silent on the way home. I loved her so much, but I really wish she would trust me.

A.P.O.V (cause we love her and her P.O.V is important.)

I was already home from school. I had decided to go through my closet when I got a vision.

_Kirsten and Damien were in the meadow._

"_I'm sorry Damien, but right now I can't be with anyone."_

"_But why? What have I done to hurt you?" he responded hurt._

"_It just I don't love you." she whispered._

_He looked at her with his pained expression._

"_If that is what you want, but don't expect me to return to the coven. Don't expect to see me ever." he screamed._

_He walked away and Kirsten stood there in the meadow and broke down. She fell to the ground and dry sobbed._

"Alice." Edward said panicked.

"I know Edward, but what could have changed he future? I remember my previous vision of them professing their love for each other." I replied, equally panicked.

I didn't want my niece hurt. I know Edward didn't want his daughter hurt either. What did he mean by his last words? Within our existence we were bound to come across him again unless... I don't even want to think that he would consider that. I know they love each other.

"Edward, we have to avoid this at all cost."

He nodded. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

K.P.O.V

We got home. Damien had barely shut off the car when I exited it and ran to my room. Only my mother knew what had happened to me and why I reacted the way I did. The thought of anyone being that close after what happened with Jeff was unthinkable, yet here I was, with a boyfriend and risking it all over again. I was still partly human when Jeff did what he did. I wasn't as strong as I am now. I was powerless considering how much bigger he is then me. If only I was strong enough then to squish him I would have. I never dared to press charges because that includes a physical. I was already a full fledged vampire when my mother found out. She was angry, but she didn't do anything. She didn't want Jacob to know. He would have called me things and said it was my own fault. Then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I said weakly.

Wow, I didn't realize that staying silent for so long can make you feel so weak. Then again, I was thirsty. I should hunt soon. My father walked into my room. He looked tense.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Kirsten."

Theres my dad for you. Always the proper gentleman.

"Whats up?"

"Well Alice saw something today and I just wanted to know. Are you and Damien fighting?" he asked clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, we aren't exactly on speaking terms right now, but that is mostly my fault." I replied.

"Why whats wrong?" he asked panicked.

"Nothing dad, I just haven't been myself today, thats all." I lied.

"You know you're a horrible liar like your mother." he chuckled.

I looked down at my hands which were clasped together in my lap.

"Dad, really, I just need to think." I replied.

"Okay. If you need anything then come see me. Whatever you have to talk about I won't get mad." he said before walking out.

E.P.O.V

What is bothering Kirsten so much? Why won't she talk to me about it? Is she afraid I'll get mad? She knows I have a temper, but if it's something she did then I wouldn't get mad at her.

"_Edward, I know whats wrong, but I want to talk to her about it first."_ Bella thought to me, appearing at my side.

"Okay love." I replied kissing the top of her head and going into our room.

B.P.O.V

I knocked on Kirsten's door.

"Come in." she said.

I walked in the room and closed the door.

"It's about that isn't it. What happened with Damien." I stated.

She didn't say anything, she just began to cry tears that would never fall. She was most certainly my daughter. I remember how much I cried when I was human. We sat there for hours while she spilled her heart out to me. She thought everything to me of course. She didn't want Damien or Edward to know, she was afraid of there reactions to it. She loved them both dearly, but their tempers got the best of them sometimes. Their anger was never directed at us, but none the less their tempers were bad.

"_now I'm too afraid to be close to Damien because of what happened and I really hate lying to him and dad, but their anger would be too much to bear. Just knowing that I caused them to get angry at someone and most likely rip him limb from limb would kill me. Metaphorically speaking of course." _she thought to me.

We both laughed at the last statement she thought.

"Well hon, do what you think is right."

I stood up to let her think about that.

"Mom..."

"Kirsten, I can't tell you what to do about this. Do what you think is right." I interrupted her.

With that I left her room and made my way to my room with Edward.  
"Hello love." he said as I walked in the door.

"Hi." I responded.

"How did it go with Kirsten?" he asked concerned.

"Well she needed help making a choice and if I know her then she'll make the right one."

"I believe in her judgment of things and yours also." he replied.

I kissed my understanding husband.

"Now we have to think about the wedding we never got to have." he smirked.

K.P.O.V

I wanted to run into Damien's room and tell him the whole story. I just wanted to be in his arms and hear his voice telling me everything would be okay, but after my behavior today I doubt he even wanted to talk to me. I went to his room anyway. I knocked on his door.

"Come in." I heard him say.

I opened the door and walked over to him.

"Kirsten, whats wrong?" he asked noticing my sad expression.

"I... I have to tell you something." I replied without looking at him.

"What is it?" he asked utterly concerned.

"Well, when you grabbed me from behind it brought back and unpleasant memory from when I was part human and very weak. Thats why I was so quiet and withdrawn today." I began.

"I'm sorry Kirsten, I didn't mean to. I was only kidding." he said moving closer to me and taking my hand in his own.

"No it's just I wanted to make sure you understood why I acted that way." I replied looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I understood regardless, but still."

"I...I was afraid of your reaction." I whispered.

He looked at me.

"Kirsten, you have no reason to be afraid. If my reaction were a bad one then I would make sure that I took it out on a tree per say. I would never want to hurt or upset you." he said.

"I know, but now I'm afraid of your reaction with what I am about to tell you." I said.

"Whatever it is, I'll take it the best I can." he replied.

"Okay. When I was going out with Jeff, I was still partly human. I didn't have the strength or speed I have now. Well, one night I thought he was taking me home and he parked on an abandoned freeway. Before I could do anything, he locked the doors. He knew my boundaries. I didn't want to do something I would regret and he...he.."

I couldn't finish. I began to dry sob and Damien pulled me into his lap.

"Shh, It's okay." he said in an attempt to soothe me.

I was guessing he knew what I was going to say because I could hear the anger and hatred in his voice. He took it better then I thought he would of.

D.P.O.V

How could that ass do that to her. A goddess in my eyes, but just another play toy for him. I wanted to go find him and tear him apart. This was an anger that I have never experienced before. I knew I hated him, but now hate couldn't even describe it. I held Kirsten in my arms as her body shook with silent sobs. Bella walked in with Edward. Just by the look in his eyes, I knew he wanted to rip him apart also. I knew he was keeping his temper for Kirsten's sake. Bella and Edward sat with her and I until the early mourning. It was Saturday, Kirsten needed to hunt and so did I. The family thought it was a good idea for her to get out for a while.

"Damien, please keep an eye on her. I know you didn't mean to, but she has just re-lived one of the most horrible things that has ever happened to her. Please be patient with her." Edward said to me before we left.

I nodded in response and ran to catch up with Kirsten, who was already running through the forest. We went deep into the woods and let our monster take over.

K.P.O.V

I was thirsty, hurt, and relieved at the same time. The thirst was easily quenched with some elk and a couple deer. The hurt was from re-living that horrible night, but I knew it would take some time to heal. I was also relieved that my family knew what I had gone through and I didn't have to hide anymore. I didn't have to hide the actual pain I was in. How the memory played over and over in my head and I couldn't get rid of it. Why was it that whenever I was with Damien, the memory seemed as if it never happened? Was it because I knew that he'd protect me and try his best to make sure I was safe from him? I knew it sounded stupid, but I was afraid of Jeff Newton. A vampire afraid of a human, afraid of a food source for some of my kind. It was juvenile and absurd. We had finished hunting, but I wasn't ready to go home yet.

"Damien, I don't want to go home yet." I said.

"Well, wherever you want to go, I will follow." he replied smiling.

I smiled also. How was it that his smile always made me smile?

"Can we go to the meadow?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll race you there." he said smirking.

"Ready, setgo." I said rushing and took off running.

He laughed and took off after me. He was faster then I gave him credit for. He was ahead of me. We had reached the meadow and he stopped short. He turned around waiting for the impact of me running into him. Before I could stop, I ran into his arms. He wasn't expecting the impact to be so full force and fell back with me still in his arms. We hit the ground and laid side by side. We stayed there for a while just looking into each others, now topaz, eyes.

"I love you with all my heart." he said.

"I love you more then anything." I replied.

His eyes lit up and he leaned in to kiss me. I complied and leaned in. We shared a kiss more passionate then any of the ones we had ever shared before. I knew he was met for me and I didn't want to lose him. Even just saying I love you wasn't enough. I more then loved him. There wasn't even a word for the love I felt for him. I looked at the starry night sky.

"It's so beautiful." I sighed.

"So are you." he whispered in my ear.

"You're so corny." I giggled.

He laughed also.

"Well, it's the best I could come up with considering there is no word to describe you with." he said.

I stopped breathing. I hated when he did that to me. I heard him chuckle beside me. I felt his grasp on my waist tighten. Not in protective or possessiveness, but out of affection, out of how much he cared for me and how he wanted to be close to me, but couldn't because of my recent epiphany of sorts. I snuggled closer to him. I trusted him, my family trusted him. He was my boyfriend for crying out loud, I should be able to get closer to him without feeling threatened or traumatized.

"Kirsten, please don't push you boundaries because of me." he begged.

"Damien, I trust you completely and I'm not pushing anything. I want to be close to you. It's the only way that I'm going to get over this." I replied.

He sighed.

"Maybe your father was right when he said you were as stubborn as your mother." he chuckled.

"Maybe he was." I replied giggling.

We laid there until about four in the mourning.

"We better get back." I said disappointed.

He chuckled quietly at my disappointment.

"Yeah, your parents probably think I kidnapped you far away." he teased.

I giggled and ran into the darkness back toward the house. He chased after me and caught up to me when we reached the driveway to the house. He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the house. Jasper, Emmett and dad were in the living room playing a video game. Esme and Carlisle were upstairs in his office, talking from what I heard. Rose, Alice, and mom were in Alice and Jaspers room playing Barbie Bella. Damien and I walked into the living room, hand in hand of course. We sat on the couch and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Dad got fed up with the game. He threw down the controller and turned toward the door to go upstairs. He gave us a small smile before heading upstairs.

E.P.O.V

I resorted to playing video games with Jasper and Emmett because Alice and Rose stole Bella away from me for one of there famous Barbie Bella games. I eventually got fed up with the game and went to go save Bella. I could hear her thoughts.

"_No, no more make-up please."_ she pleaded in her mind.

I quietly chuckled and dropped the controller with a scowl because I did not get how to play this game at all. I turned toward the door, but I realized that Kirsten and Damien had returned from their hunting trip. How could I have not realized? I gave them a small smile before heading upstairs to save Bella.

**Okay so I know this chapter was a fluff fest, but fluff is awesome xD. Anyways next chapter is going to be a couple of months into the future. I wonder what will happen?? Well until we meet again.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Twilight series would I be here?**

**ECL**


	18. Isolation from the inside out

D.P.O.V

I can't believe that I have been living with the Cullens for six months now. After what Kirsten told me, Edward and I decided to have a little fun with Newton.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I found out where Newton lived and went to his neighborhood. I called him from a restricted cell phone number._

"_Hello?" I heard his nasty voice say._

"_Are you alone in the house." Edward said in a creepy voice._

"_Who...who is this?" he stuttered back._

"_Jeff, I'm in your house." I said in a creepy voice._

_I heard him squeal like a girl and drop the phone._

"_I..I have a knife." he said picking up the phone._

"_Silly Jeff, a knife won't hurt us." Edward darkly chuckled into the phone._

_We decided to have a little more fun with Jeff. We used our speed and stealth to get into the house and hide up in his room._

"_Can you guess where we are Jeff?" I asked creepily into the phone._

"_In...In my house like you said before." he said locking himself in his room stupidly._

_We stayed quiet and whispered so he wouldn't hear us._

"_Do you know where in your house?" Edward whispered with the creepy voice into the phone._

"_No." he said panicked._

"_Well," I whispered, "were right."_

_We jumped out of the closet._

"_HERE!" I screamed._

_Jeff squealed and passed out. We looked back down at him and his jeans now had a wet spot in them. He pissed his pants he was so scared. Edward grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and put him in his bed so it looked like he had a dream. He was waking up._

"_Boo." I breathed right in his face._

_He passed out again and Edward and I left the house laughing._

_End flashback._

Since then Jeff has been thinking it was a dream, but avoided us anyway. Edward told me he still had thought about Kirsten and I'd give him dirty looks. He was utterly afraid of me and I was happy about that. Kirsten hasn't been afraid to get closer to me, but I didn't push her. She still had some boundaries, like if I grabbed her from behind I was thrown forty feet back, but its a small price to pay for forgetting. She forgave me quickly, but that was because she was amused with throwing me backwards. Edward has been watching her closely,but not smothering her. Whenever he isn't around he trusts in me. I know he can read my mind and all, but I don't see how he trusts me so much. They were all animal drinkers for centuries, but I have recently converted to there diet when they met me. I had only come to the meadow because I had smelled a human while I was hunting. That's how I met their daughter. I was trying to eat her. That sounds like a great greeting.

"Hi, I'm Damien and the only reason I am here is because I tried to suck the soul out of your daughter."

Yes, I was trying to find Carlisle's coven, but I was still a monster none the less. Even thinking of taking away an innocent human life disgusted me. Kirsten told me I was being melodramatic and that I had more control then I lead myself to believe that I had.

Today was Monday and I wasn't looking forward to getting up. Kirsten and I have grown accustomed to now sharing her bed. She said she felt safer when I was with her.

"Come on you stubborn vampire, we have school." I heard Kirsten say.

"No. Sleeping is better." I replied.

She sighed.

"Fine, now you have to stay in your own room tonight." she replied smirking.

I hopped out of the bed as fast as I could. She knew I hated to leave her alone especially at night. I used to hear her sobbing through the wall and I hated it. I would have to get up and endure her pain. I knew Jasper felt worse because of his power.

She giggled and went into the bathroom. I went down the hall to my room and changed for school. I came back and Kirsten was ready.

"Lets go and get this over with." she said bored.

She hated school. I could think of one reason why, but I knew we learned everything years ago. Carlisle insisted we go, so it didn't look suspicious. After we graduated next year we would move away. We hadn't decided where to yet,but we knew it couldn't be sunny. She drove today due to the fact that I could never deny her anything. We slid into the car and reached the school in 4 minutes or so as always. Who was at the front door, but the only human Kirsten couldn't stand. She hadn't noticed him yet, but when we got closer to the door, I heard her gasp. I think he knew that she told me what happened because he wouldn't leave her alone, even after our joke.

"Hey there." he said trying to stroke her cheek.

I moved in front of her and grabbed his wrist.

"Touch her and I'll make sure your arm isn't re-attachable." I threatened.

He tried to pull his arm out of my grasp and he couldn't.

"Let me go." he said trying to sound dangerous.

I let go of his arm.

"Touch her and you die. It's as simple as that." I said walking away with my arm around her waist.

K.P.O.V

We walked away from him and I cuddled closer into Damien's side. I love how safe I feel with him around. We went through the school day without Jeff bothering us. That is until lunch. Damien went hunting. He was too angry from what happened this mourning. He didn't want to leave, but he needed it. I was getting my lunch prop and I felt someone behind me and thought nothing of it until the smell hit me.

"Hey there Beautiful." I heard his sick perverted voice say.

"Leave...leave me alone." I said trying to sound confident.

His arm snaked around my waist and I don't know what happened, but he was thrown back. Oops.

"You...you didn't even touch me." he screamed.

"She didn't, but I did." Emmett snarled coming to my rescue.

"No...no one touched me." he kept saying.

"Dude, your delirious." Emmett replied.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I didn't mean to." I apologized in vampire speed.

"It's okay, you still can't control it fully yet. It may just happen when you feel threatened." he replied.

"I'm going home. I can't deal with him." I replied back.

I threw out the tray of food and made my way out of the cafeteria.

"Oh come on sweetie, don't leave."

When will he learn to leave me alone. My breath hitched out of fear.

"Someones glad to see me." he said backing me into a corner.

Why was I so afraid of him? He was a human and I am a vampire. The memories of the night flooded back into my head and I began to sob.

"Aw, don't cry." he said before kissing me.

I tried to push him away, but I was too struck by fear. I pushed with as much energy as could before he grabbed both my wrists. Then he flew back and my dad was standing there.

E.P.O.V

I was going to make his skull crumble in my palm. How dare he put his disgusting hands on my daughter. I saw her clapse to the ground sobbing. I walked over to Newton. He had that ugly blond hair and those ugly blue eyes that his great great grandfather had. I took him by the shirt and picked him up, pushing him against the lockers. His feet weren't even on the ground.

"Touch her again and I'll kill you." I roared.

I saw him wince.

"Do you understand me." I screamed in his face.

"Whats going on here?" Mr. Banner said coming from the bathroom.

"He...he was going to beat me up and take my lunch money." Newton lied.

"That isn't true Mr. Banner. He forced himself upon my cousin. I was only defending family." I replied giving Newton a hate filled glare that I reserved for Mike all those years ago.

Mr. Banner looked over at my daughter in the corner.

"_Again, what is with these sex crazed teens these days?"_ he thought.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Cullen has proof to his accusation. Let's go Mr. Newton."

Mr. Banner grabbed Newton by the back of his neck and steered him toward the front office.

"_Stupid Cullen, ah who cares at least I got to hit that."_ his disgusting mind thought.

I went over to Kirsten and picked her up. I walked outside and toward my Volvo. I set her in the backseat so she could lay down. She sobbed the entire way home. I'm defiantly killing Newton. We reached home and Damien was already there. Emmett had told him what happened at lunch. He jogged over to the car and picked Kirsten up out of it effortlessly. She had stopped sobbing, but she clung to him tightly. Her hands turning whiter as the skin stretched over her knuckles. I hated to see her in this much pain.

D.P.O.V( starting from where Emmett told him.)

I had gotten done hunting and I wanted to go to school to see Kirsten, but if I arrived in the middle of the day people would become suspicious. I sat home bored out of my mind. I would be in lunch with her now.

"Damien." I heard Emmett say.

"What? Wait aren't you supposed to be at school?" I replied.

"Newton... Kirsten."

That's all I needed to hear, I ran out the door, but Edward's Volvo was already pulling into the driveway. I could smell Kirsten and knew she was with him. I jogged over to the car and gently lifted Kirsten out. As soon as I did, her hand griped the front of my shirt and her knuckles threatened to burst out of her skin.

"Shh Kirsten, it's okay. I've got you. Nothing is gonna happen to you." I whispered in her ear.

She continued to whimper into my chest. I brought her upstairs and set her down on the bed.

"Damien, please don't leave." she begged.

"I'm not." I replied sitting in the rocking chair in the corner.

How can she be so afraid of a human? He traumatized her so badly that she doesn't even realize she could kill him with a flick of her wrist. I wanted to kill him, just take him in my hands and snap him in half. Kirsten just laid there, like a statue. She didn't move.

B.P.O.V

I went in to check on Kirsten when I had gotten home from school. She looked miserable and Damien was livid, at Jeff most likely. Kirsten didn't move or talk. I wanted to go over to her and comfort her, but she wasn't in the mood to be near anyone or be comforted, that much I knew. Damien tried to get near her once and she began to scream. How could anyone do that to her? I remember how persistent his great great grandfather was. I heard Jeff's thoughts at school and it made me want to puke. I knew that if Damien heard his thought, he would lose it. I was sure of that. I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to Kirsten's room and opened the door.

"Kirsten, please stop this. I know you're hurt, but you're driving poor Jasper suicidal. Please Kirsten snap out of it." I begged.

She didn't move or even breath for that matter. I sighed and walked out of the room. This has to stop and soon.

K.P.O.V

I feel into a catatonic state. I don't know why, just being so near to Jeff brought back the memories from that night. I screamed every time anyone came near me. I don't know why, but I knew I hadn't moved for almost four days and I needed to hunt or else something bad was going to happen. Damien didn't move from the rocking chair in my room. I felt bad and I wanted to tell him to go an leave and hunt and just live life until everything was okay, but I knew I had to stop this and I had to do something about it.

"Damien." I whispered.

He was by my side in a second.

"Kirsten, are you okay?" he replied.

"I'm sorry. Really, it's all my fault. You have been here the entire time for me and I've done nothing, but hurt you."

"No, you have every right to be hurt. After what..." he trailed off.

"Damien, I love you so much and I don't want to hurt you anymore." was my response.

D.P.O.V

She thought she was hurting me?

"Kirsten, there isn't anything you could do to hurt me. This was all Newton's fault and I'll make sure he pays for it."

She replied by kissing me passionately. I wasn't going to complain. I missed her lips and just holding her. I knew that what had happened was going to make some boundaries come back up, but I didn't care, as long as she was okay and I could see her beautiful smile, I was okay. I pulled away, not wanting to push her anymore. She pouted and I chuckled.

"You need to hunt." I stated bluntly.

"I know and so do you" she demanded.

I made an army salute.

"Yea ma'am." I chuckled.

She giggled and tried to stand up. I'm guessing her body was somewhat numb from not moving because she ended up falling and I had to catch her. Not that I minded, but being blown back 10 feet gets old after a while.

"Damien, I'm so sorry." she nearly screamed.

"No it's okay." I replied.

I grabbed her hand. She ,then, began to run through the house and out the door towards the woods. We slowed down when we knew we were far enough from civilization and let our monster take over.

**A SHORT TIME LATER**

We finished eating and we were about to run back to the house when we heard something behind us. I turned around just in time to be knocked over by something. I heard Kirsten scream and then nothing.

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything I would be writing Breaking Dawn right now and not posting anything here. It goes to Stephanie Meyer cause she created the world we know as Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse**


	19. Unleased power and a vision come true

K.P.O.V

We had just gotten finished hunting. I drank almost about 20 or so deer. I really shouldn't go into a catatonic state anymore. It really does a toll on your hunger. We were about to go back to the house when we heard something behind us. Damien turned around and was barreled over by a big russet wolf. Jacob. The first thought that came to me was my father, but I didn't have time to get him. I concentrated as hard as I could on Jacob, but I was too panicked to use my power. I shut my eyes trying to concentrate. I opened my eyes to see Jacob fly off Damien, who had woken up, but I knew my power had nothing to do with it. I heard Damien utter a deathly growl in Jacobs direction.

"What are you doing here dog? I thought I erased your memories?" Damien snarled.

The wolf made a sound like a chuckle. A dark chuckle. The wolf then retreated into the forest and returned as the man I had once called my father in a pair of cutoff shorts.

"Well, the pack decided that it was a bad idea for my open minded areas to go to waste. They told me everything." he said while glaring at me.

I took a sharp unneeded breath and Damien pulled me to him. He was shot forty feet in the opposite direction. Damn. I can shoot my boyfriend away, but when a persistent werewolf comes I don't do anything. I was right when I said I was defective.

"Well I see there is trouble in the love horizon, but then again why wouldn't there be when Jeff has been such a big help" Jacob said darkly.

"Big help? What are you talking about you crack addicted dog." Damien said when he got over the initial shock of the blow.

"Oh Jeff didn't tell you, Kirsten you believed that a little human would love you? That he didn't just want you for social status. You are a dim leech, I'll give you that much." he sneered back.

I couldn't stand it. My anger wanted to bubble over. Next thing I knew Damien and Jacob were blown back and I lost all sight of my thoughts. It was like I was letting my monster take over all over again.

When I finally regained control, I slumped to the ground.

"Kirsten." I heard Damien say.

I sat there and let the dry sobs consume me. I felt arms encircle around me, but at this point I didn't care anymore. I let people take advantage of me before, whats so different from now.

D.P.O.V

I had never seen her lose control like that before. I had again gotten over the shock of her power and cautiously walked over to her. When I got close enough,without thinking, I put my arms around her. I shut my eyes waiting for the impact of the hard ground, but it never came. I heard the wolf groan in pain. I walked over and saw his leg, his arm, and his neck contorted. I just chuckled darkly and walked away. I made my way back over to my sobbing angel. I knew that she was something better then an angel, but it's the only word that summed her up. I, again, put my arms around her and shut my eyes awaiting the hard ground under my even harder back, but it never happened. I lifted her effortlessly off the ground and ran home.

A.P.O.V

I kept having the same vision of Kirsten and Damien in the meadow and ending their relationship. I tried my best to hide it from Edward, but he caught it as I was having the vision once. He was utterly shocked. When I came out of my trance, Edward's face was expressionless, but I knew that this reminded him of how he left Bella. He was in pain, not for himself, but for his daughter. Then another vision hit me.

_Damien was running home with Kirsten in his arms. _

"_Damien." she whispered horsely._

"_What is it?" he asked back._

"_Can we go to the meadow. We need to talk." she replied._

_He nodded in response._

Oh no! It's happening now.

"Edward!" I screeched panicked.

"Alice, what is it?" he asked with his hands over his ears.

"It...it's happening." I replied back.

His face tensed and he was out the door.

**I know this is a short chapter, but I have school in the morning and I am practically sleep deprived. I promise a longer chapter either tomorrow or very soon. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a frikin genius such as Stephanie Meyer? I thought not.**


	20. The decision and certain jokesters

D.P.O.V

Why did she want to go to the meadow and what did we have to talk about. We reached the meadow and I sat down with her still in my arms. She wiggled out of my arms and moved to the other side of the meadow. I thought she had finally become aware of how close we were.

"Damien." she whispered.

"What is it Kirsten?" I replied.

K.P.O.V

I can't let him get hurt. My family is a danger magnet and I don't believe what I am about to do.

"I...We need to talk."

"Kirsten, you can tell me anything. What is it?" he responded.

I looked into his topaz eyes that made me melt every time I did. I loved him so much, but I didn't need my families drama becoming his.

"Damien...I...I love you." I responded.

I can't let him go. I wanted so badly to take him out of my life just to save him. I know I'm being selfish, but I love him. No, love isn't even a strong enough emotion for what I felt for him.

He chuckled.

"I love you too Kirsten, with all my being and for the rest of existence." he replied.

I couldn't help myself. I flung myself at him and kissed him fiercely. We laid in the middle of the meadow kissing for I don't even know how long. Until my dad showed up.

E.P.O.V

I ran to the meadow. I couldn't let Kirsten fall apart like that or hurt herself either. I reached the meadow to see Kirsten and Damien making out in the middle of the meadow. I was grateful that they were okay, but my fatherly side also had a say in this. I faked a loud cough and both their heads turned to look at me. Kirsten flung herself off of Damien and was standing on the other side of the meadow looking down. She looked as if she was about to be yelled at.

"Kirsten?" I asked.

"Hi dad." she mumbled.

I chuckled at her.

"Kirsten, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You were expressing emotion, I ,as your father, was making my presence known. " I said.

Damien walked over to Kirsten and tried to snake his arm around her waist from behind and was thrown back.

"Ow." I heard him mumble out of surprise.

"Damien, I am so sorry." she nearly screamed.

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting it. Stupid mistake I guess." he replied.

K.P.O.V

I'm an idiot. My emotions are on a roller coaster. I feel bad for Jasper having to feel this all the time. Damien stood up and made his way back over to me.

"I'm going to go home." dad said.

"Okay dad." I replied kissing him on the cheek before he took off home.

"So, where were we." Damien chuckled putting his arms around my waist from the front.

"I...I" I couldn't form a coherent thought.

He chuckled and kissed me again and I passionately kissed him back, knotting my fingers into his hair. I don't know where all this passion came from, but I knew what I wanted and I wanted him now. My hands flew to the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up. His hand was over mine and pulling it back down.

"Kirsten." he said firmly.

"What?" I asked putting on the most innocent look I could muster.

"You know what. You're hurt and confused. I'm not going to do this. Not here, not now. When you are sure you're ready and not just because you feel you have to." he replied.

I pulled away from him and glared.

"You...you don't think that I want to, that I know I'm ready." I replied glaring.

"Kirsten, you shot me back abut 25 feet before in front of your dad and I know that your emotions are out of control with everything that has been going on." he shot back.

I continued to glare at him, but I could see the panic and worry in his eyes. Why couldn't he just accept that this is what I wanted. Here and now.

D.P.O.V

I can't stand this. I love her so much, but she's being absurd. She thinks she wants this, but I know better and I need to know that she's ready for this. I don't want to force her and I know she was just doing this for me. She just glared at me.

"Kirsten, say something please." I pleaded.

"Goodbye." and with that she took off towards the house,

A.P.O.V

I had gotten a vision right after Edward left.

"_Kirsten, you can tell me anything. What is it?" he asked._

_She looked at him with so much love in her eyes._

"_Damien...I...I love you." she responded_

_He chuckled._

"_I love you too Kirsten, with all my being and for the rest of existence." he replied._

_She, then, flung herself at him and kissed passionately until Edward showed up._

I sighed in relief. I was glad that she changed her mind and if I knew Edward, I knew that he was going to over-react, but if I knew him well enough, then everything was bound to be okay.

D.P.O.V

I took off after her. We made it to the end of the driveway before I got in front of her and blocked her path.

"Kirsten please be reasonable." I pleaded.

"Leave me alone Damien." I hissed.

"You're mad at me because I won't take advantage of you." I yelled.

She flinched back in fear. I instantly felt bad. I went to pull her against me, but she looked at me and pushed me back about two feet without touching me or knocking me over. I sighed as she made her way past me and slammed the door in my face when we reached the house. What is wrong with her? Maybe I should talk to Carlisle. Is she traumatized? I opened the door and made my way to Carlisle's study. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard him say.

I opened the door and shut it lightly and sat down in a chair in front of his desk.

"Ah Damien, what is it?" he asked.

"Well it's about Kirsten. I realize that she has gone through a lot and she has a right to be emotional, but she hasn't been herself lately." I stated.

Carlisle sat and pondered this for a moment.

"Damien, Kirsten has been exhibiting signs of emotional distress because I am guessing it is mostly stress and she has no other way to let it out. The whole thing with that boy, the Volturi, her mother and Jacob, it takes a toll on her and she thinks that holding it in is going to help her." he replied

Stress? I knew that she was unhappy and I tried to make her as happy as I could. How did I miss that?

K.P.O.V

I heard Damien and Carlisle talking. I knew they were talking about me. I hated that. Carlisle was never wrong, but was I really acting so different? I had noticed my mood swings, but I thought it was due to Jasper. Now I felt horrible. I had treated Damien so horribly and now he probably didn't even want to speak to me. I plopped on my bed and sobbed. I tend to do that a lot. I felt arms warp around me and a familiar song being hummed by someone. I looked up to see my love holding me and humming the lullaby. I gripped his shirt and mumbled apologies over and over. I can't believe I had almost lost him because of my stupidity.

"Shh, Kirsten, its okay. You were upset." he whispered in my ear.

I felt calm in his arms. I felt him move to the bed and set me down. I looked up at him and grabbed his hand before he could walk away.

"Stay with me." it wasn't a question.

He smiled his breathtaking smile and laid beside me.

"Forever and always." he whispered into the crane of my neck.

I cuddled closer to him and stayed like that the entire night. I felt safer in his arms. Damien told me what he and Carlisle had talked about and I believed he was right. I guess I was stressed and holding all of the anger and frustration in wasn't a good thing.

"Come on. Time for school." I heard Damien say.

I sighed and got up. Damien went to his own room and got ready. I walked downstairs 15 minutes later and grabbed his hand. We were off to school. Damien hadn't seen Jeff since the day before the incident in the cafeteria, but I knew he was going to try and have a little fun at Jeff's expense. We reached school in record time. He was at my side and opening the door for me like everyday. That's what I love about him. We can fight, make up and he can act like nothing ever happened at all. Sure, this would make some guys girlfriends angry, that they aren't acknowledging the flaws in their relationship, but thats why I don't understand humans. I could hear Jeff's voice. He was close by. My first reaction was to grab Damien's hand, but he had beat me to it. We made our way to the front door hand in hand. Everyone looked at us, most likely because I hadn't been to school in a week. I ignored the stares and focused on what mattered. Damien and I and the fact that I hadn't been stupid enough to let him go. I looked up at him and he looked back down and smiled at me. I gave him a weak smile, but he knew what I was dealing with today. I'm such a drama queen. I really have to stop doing this. Hurting everyone because of my petty problems.

"Kirsten, don't worry about anything. Nothing is going to happen, to you anyway." Alice whispered to me.

I smiled at the thought. I saw my dad and Damien nod and give each other mischievous smiles. I love my family. We walked down the hall to English.

**Lunch Time**

So far my day has passed without incident. No one even cares about what happened last week. Damien has been shooting Jeff death glares all day, making him squirm much to my pleasure. As we were walking to the cafeteria, Damien and Dad had this big stupid grins on their faces. I knew they were up to something, but I knew that they were doing this for two reasons. One, my dad hated, no, loathed Mike Newton and two. Jeff deserves it. We walked into the cafeteria and Damien whispered in my ear.

"Watch Kirsten, I promise you that if you were human, you'd pee your pants from laughing so hard."

This was going to be good. Jeff was opening his lunch box, that he had everyday and his face was fixed with an expression of rage and surprise. Suddenly, I heard Hannah Stanley scream.

"Ew Jeff." she screamed hitting his lunch box

He lunch box hit the floor and out tumbled about 15 different kinds of condom boxes. The entire cafeteria burst into laughter and Jeff's face was as red as a tomato. My family was literally rolling on the floor laughing, but so were some of the humans in the room, so it didn't look suspicious. A couple teachers came in to settle the ruckus. When everything was back in order, Damien went over to Jeff's table.

"Well, I hope you get yourself some deserved action with Hannah,Jeff." I heard Damien whisper to him.

"Oh you must be mistaken Damien, I bought these so I could have a little fun with Kirsten. She remembers the fun times we've had." he hissed back.

Damien's entire body stiffened. I had to do something before he lost it. Him and my father shared an anger problem. Their rational thought was mostly clouded over by unfathomable hate or rage. It scared me at times. How they could be so deadly at one point, but then all loving and happy the next. Damien's head turned stiffly toward Jeff. His eyes were a dark onyx color. He looked absolutely livid.

"Damien, don't even think about it." Alice hissed at vampire speed.

"Oh come on Alice. I think it would be amusing." my father responded amused.

I was confused. Whatever Alice saw was probably violent or deadly for Jeff.

"Damien, let's go. He isn't even worth the anger." I said returning the tone to human.

I pulled on his arm and he didn't move. I wanted to use my power to make it look as if he were moving, but I knew that wasn't going to go over well.

D.P.O.V

I didn't care about anything at all. What Jeff said made me want to just hit him across the face and cause him to fly through the cafeteria wall. Alice, seeing my intentions of course, threatened me, while Edward smiled with amusement dancing across his face. I felt Kirsten tug on my arm, but I didn't budge. I wanted to hurt him, kill him even. By now half the cafeteria was looking at the confrontation between us.

"Oh, Kirsten hasn't told you about how we..." I couldn't hear anymore.

I launched myself at him and knocked us both to the ground. I tried to control my vampire strength as I pounded my fist into his face. Suddenly, I had made his nose bleed. It took Edward, Emmett, and Jasper to pull me off of him. Even though his blood was on my fist and my senses were going wild. It wasn't because of hunger. It was because of a raging, burning hate. I was struggling against the 2 of them, trying to get to the ,now scared, Jeff Newton. I was thrashing around, my arms held by Emmett and Kirsten standing there. I could tell she was confused on weather to be grateful or mad. Emmett, Edward, and Jasper led me or rather carried me out of the cafeteria to the parking lot. They carried me over to the Viper and set me in the passenger seat. Edward was about to slide into the drivers seat, but Kirsten had other thoughts.

"Dad, I would like to have a few words with my boyfriend."

"Um okay hon." he replied.

Edward slid out of the car and Kirsten slid in. I was silent most of the way home. She grabbed my hand and then pulled over the car.

"Kirsten what..." I didn't get to finish.

She had pulled my face to hers and her lips crushed mine. There was so much passion in that kiss, I never wanted it to end. Unfortunately, she pulled away and I internally groaned.

"I love you so much Damien." she said.

"So your not angry?" I asked

"No! You just beat the living crud out of Jeff Newton!How could I be mad?" she replied nearly screaming.

I laughed at her hyperness. She, then, started the car and we headed home.

**I know you all wanna kill me for tricking you like that. I own nothing. I love you all. Review!**


	21. Blood resistance with unexpected returns

K.P.O.V

We drove home in mostly a comfortable silence. Damien had a big grin stretched across his face. I knew he was still thinking about the kiss we had just shared. It was easy to tell. I held his hand the entire way home. I was still thinking about what had happened in the cafeteria, then it dawned on me. Damien had drawn blood, but wasn't losing control like others would have. I looked over at Damien and he had blood on his shirt and pants. He looked totally calm except for his eyes. They were still a grayish color, not as dark as before, but still dark. I kept his hand in mine, occasionally I could feel him squeeze my hand, probably trying to comfort me for what had happened earlier. I told him I wasn't angry, but maybe he thought otherwise. I looked over at him and he was still grinning, but it was a different grin then before, a forced grin.

"Damien, Are you okay?" I asked stupidly.

"Kirsten, why are you asking if I'm okay?He didn't even hit me." he replied confused.

My eyes wandered to his shirt and he looked down. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked up at me and his eyes were still the gray color, but I could tell he wasn't losing control. I have had years of practice when it came to human blood and I was mostly immune to it because again I was born half human.

"Kirsten, why aren't I losing control and trying to eat my clothes?" he asked playfully, but you could see the seriousness in his eyes.

I pretended not to notice the seriousness of his statement, but we all know I'm a horrible actress like my mother.

"Maybe your hatred for Jeff gave you a hatred for his blood too?"

He pondered this for a moment and looked back at me smiling.

"Well maybe it doesn't matter. I know that I can now withstand his blood which means..." he didn't finish, but I knew what he was talking and thinking about. I smiled and rolled my eyes at his mischievous look. We finally reached home. I didn't realize I was driving at the normal speed limit. Did I really have that much of a need for that kind of time with him? I vowed silently to myself that I was going to try my best not to fall apart anymore. For my and my families sake.

D.P.O.V

Nothing could top the awesomeness of what I did today. I beat the crap out of Newton and resisted human blood. How the smell didn't get to me puzzles me, but all I know is that he got what he deserved and I did it. I stepped out of the car and Kirsten was already out. I hated when she does that. I liked being a gentlemen and opening her door for her. I know women have a right to be independent and refuse, but I loved seeing the smile on her face whenever I did it. I took her hand in mine and we went into the house. Alice and Rose were in the living room reading magazines, while Jasper and Emmett played video games. Carlisle was at the hospital and Esme was in her room. I could hear the piano throughout the house. Edward and Bella must be at the piano. Kirsten and I made our way up to her room and sat down to do our homework. We sat in a comfortable silence. A few hours later we finished and we laid in her bed together. I had my arms around her waist and she was pulled close to me.

"I love you so much Damien." she said out of no where.

"I love you too Kirsten and nothings going to change that." I replied kissing her head.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kirsten sighed sitting up to face the door.

Esme came in looking panicked.

"Aro, Jane, Felix, Cacius, and Marcus are here." she said.

Kirsten stiffened at Jane and Felix's names. I growled lightly and was downstairs in a mili second.

**I'M SOOOO SORRY! I know its short, but I am really stressed with school and stuff. I have a vacation soon so expect a bunch of updates. I'm gonna end this story in about 5 chapters or so more. I own nothing, if I did I'd be cooler then I already am.**


	22. The war that didn't last long

D.P.O.V

I ran downstairs and stood beside Edward and Esme.

"Aro, Marcus, Cauis, whats brings you here?" Carlisle asked calmly.

"Well we heard from our reliable sources that dear Bella and Edward here have had a child who is part human and part vampire and we have come to recruit the child for the Volturi." Aro replied.

I growled and Jane shot me a venomous glare.

"Ah, who do we have here?" Aro asked amused.

"This is my daughters mate if you must know." Edward hissed.

I just glared at the Volturi. No way was I going to let them take her.

B.P.O.V

This is 80 years ago all over again. Except this time they want to take my daughter, not change her. I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Go away." I growled.

Jane laughed darkly and looked at me. I fell to the ground in pain. It was unbearable and I could see Edwards face twist into hurt and rage and then he wasn't there. I heard a high pitched scream and tried to regain composure to see what was going on. Edward was getting up off the floor 10 feet back and Kirsten was in front of Jane, with Jane's arm in her hand. Jane was on the floor in front of Kirsten screaming in pain.

"I am guessing this may be your child." Aro concluded with a sinister smile.

Damien growled again lowly. Jane's screams were muffled by a hand clamping down on her mouth. There was visible tension in the room. Marcus made a move towards Kirsten and was thrown back by Edward. Growls were ripping through his chest like a chainsaw. Marcus gave him a venom filled look and pounced back towards him and thats where the battle started.

K.P.O.V

The Volturi was here to take me away from my family. I couldn't just sit upstairs while my family fought what is rightfully my battle. I didn't want any of them, especially Damien to get hurt. I flew downstairs to see Jane attacking my mother with her power. I saw my father run towards her, but out of anger I threw him back. I ran forward before Jane could react and tore her arm off. I stood there for a few seconds dazed by my anger. Suddenly my fathers growls pulled me back toward reality. I looked over and saw Marcus pounce towards my father. Jane had stopped screaming and gotten up. Rosalie was fighting with Cauis, Jasper was fighting with some vampire guard as was Alice,Emmett and my mother. Damien was fighting with Felix. Carlisle and Esme stood in front of Aro, glaring at him. Aro stared back with a sick smile upon his wrinkled face.

"I can see you are happy with what you have started." Esme said.

Aro just laughed and then he was behind me. I felt an arm slither around my waist and I froze in fear.

"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of." he breathed into my ear.

That put me over the edge. Those were the exact words Jeff had used when he did what he did to me. I heard a loud crash from behind me. I turned around stiffly and saw that Aro had flown through 3 walls into the forest and was no where to be seen. Carlisle and Esme made their way over to me.

"Are you alright Kirsten?" Esme asked in her motherly tone.

I was too shocked to speak. I nodded and Esme pulled me into a hug. Carlisle hugged me after Esme let me go. I felt at ease for all of two seconds before I saw Jane pounce onto Esme. I hadn't realized I let her arm go and it was now reattached to her body. I was seriously done with this vampire. I went over to Jane who was on top of Esme, hitting her. I concentrated on Jane and she began to levitate. Carlisle rushed over to Esme to check if she was alright.

"Put me down you insolent child!" Jane screamed.

I laughed at her. She stared at me with anger in her red eyes. Then I heard the worst sound in the world. Damien screaming.

E.P.O.V

I was fighting with Marcus. I could hear my family fighting behind me. I heard Kirsten laugh and had an urge to turn around, but I couldn't let my focus on killing Marcus dwindle. Then I heard a scream, a scream I knew Kirsten wouldn't be able to handle. Damien's scream filled the room and I heard a thud. I also heard Felix's laugh. I hit Marcus in the face, throwing him through the wall and turned around. Damien was on the ground missing an arm and a leg. Kirsten turned towards him and I could see the passionate rage in her eyes. I knew something was about to happen. Suddenly everyone in the room was levitating. Everyone was frightened. Kirsten was very powerful and considering she was conceived while Bella was still a human made her the most powerful vampire in the world.

"_Edward, she can't control it. Her love for him is giving her a blind rage. Shes going..."_

Bella's thought to me was unfinished because we were all thrown. I was thrown through the wall and into the forest. I felt the ground beneath me. I stood up and brushed myself off. Then I saw a very shocked Jeff Newton standing in front of me with his mouth agape. We were in a lot of trouble.

B.P.O.V

I thought to Edward as fast as I could, but before I could finish the thought, I was thrown back through the house and ended up in the front yard. I watched Edward soar through the air into the forest. I ran to him and found him in front of Jeff Newton. I had to think quickly, but I remembered Damien's power. I concentrated and went up to them both.

"_You will forget everything you just saw, you will go home and never come back to this forest again."_ I thought to him.

Jeff turned around and walked the opposite way of us.

"Edward, we have to get back. I read her mind. She can't control it. We could risk exposure if we can't calm her down." I said.

Edward nodded and didn't even take into consideration that I am a vampire like him. He swept me into his arms and ran us back to the house. Kirsten was on the ground. I heard her sobs and struggled out of Edward's arms and over to her. I didn't touch her, but soothingly whispered to her.

"Kirsten, it's okay. Please stop crying." I said.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, I'll take care of her, go find the others." Damien said.

"Okay, by the way hows your arm and leg?" I asked back.

"They are okay. It took me a while to find them, but I did." he chuckled back.

I laughed lightly and stood up. I ran out of the room and into the forest to fin the others.

D.P.O.V

I saw everything that had happened. She truly loved me. I swept her into my arms and held her close to me.

"Sh, everything is okay now." I whispered to her.

I was surprised she didn't throw me back yet. I felt her snuggle closer to me. She looked up at me with glossy eyes, full of tears that would never fall.

"Damien, this is all my fault. Maybe it be better if... if you weren't here." she said.

I looked at her and laughed.

"Kirsten, if I wasn't here I have nothing better to do." I said jokingly.

She gave me a look that I understood as the "This isn't a joking time look".

I looked back at her and smiled. I felt her shiver slightly in my arms. I loved how my smile did that to her. Then I heard a crash.

"_Oh joy they're back."_ I thought sarcastically.

I heard Edward laugh at my thought. Kirsten also laughed.

"I know how you feel hon." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Oh joy they're back. You just said it." she replied.

"Kirsten, I thought that."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

K.P.O.V

I have more then one power. I heard crashes coming from the kitchen. I climbed out of Damien's arms and threw the kitchen door open. My father was fighting with Aro, who had recovered from being thrown into the forest by me. My father's eyes were pitch black. Aro was amused. Damien rushed past me and tackled Aro the the ground. I turned around. Damien's thoughts were loud and clear in my head and so were my fathers. Aro could somehow block his thoughts from my father, so it could explain why I couldn't hear them either.

"_I won't let them take her. I'll kill every last one of them by myself if I have to."_

Those were my fathers thoughts. I smiled at them. I knew my father loved me, but I underestimated the amount of love he had. I heard a crash behind me in the hallway. I turned around to find Felix and my mother fighting. Felix was thrown onto the floor and my mother was making her way toward him. I heard bone crack and flesh being torn behind me. I knew that my dad and Damien were burning Aro. I could smell more fire in the distance. I knew it was over. The Volturi were no longer the most powerful vampires in the world. My family has defeated them. Now we were the most powerful.

**Here guys. Sorry it took me so long. Don't worry its not over yet. One more chapter and its the end. I own nothing, if I did I'd be worshiped ha ha. So I hope you enjoy my new chapter and I hope you enjoy the last one which I promise won't take a month this time.**


	23. Happily ever after or is it?

K.P.O.V

After what happened, my family and I cleaned up the house. Using vampire speed helped. I still couldn't get the fact that I had read Damien's mind. After cleaning up, I went up to my room to think. I couldn't hear anything in my head now except my own thoughts. How had I done that? I tried to concentrate on someone to see if I could read their thoughts. Nothing at all.

"Kirsten, come downstairs please." I heard Carlisle call.

I walked slowly down the stairs and into the living room where my family was.

"Kirsten, now that the Volturi is gone, you have a choice to make. We could stay here or we could go live in Volterra." Carlisle stated.

I had to think about this. Volterra is beautiful or so I've heard. Then again, I have lived in Forks my entire life. I also had to consider everyone else. Would they want to live there? I couldn't decide.

"Do I have to tell you now? I really would like some time to think it over."

"No you can think it over. I know you have been through a lot tonight. Give us your answer when you are ready." My father replied.

I thanked him and went back upstairs. Now I had two things to worry about.

"_I wonder if she is okay. She seems so stressed out."_ came Damien's thoughts.

How do I keep reading his thoughts? I laid on my bed and thought through the pros and cons of living in Volterra. I had been thinking for about an hour when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

"Hows the thinking going?" Damien asked.

"Not so well. Oh and I'm okay. I'm not stressed, just surprised and confused." I said replying to his thoughts from earlier.

He walked over to me and sat on the bed, pulling me into his lap. I cuddled my head under his chin. I felt so safe in his arms.

D.P.O.V

As I held Kirsten in my arms, I thought about the past months I've been with this family. They had lovingly taken me into their home and treated me as if I had been with them for years rather then months. I kissed the top of Kirsten's head and took a deep breath. I knew this is what I wanted to do, I just hope that I wasn't being too forward.

"Kirsten."

"Hm." she replied.

I set her down on the bed and stood up. She watched my every move as I paced the room.

"Kirsten, I know you have a lot on your mind right now and I don't want to push you, but I love you more then anything and I honestly can't live without you,"

I pulled here gently by the hand and knowing what I wanted, she stood. I hoped that she couldn't read my mind at this moment. I pulled the small box out of my pocket and got onto one knee. I could see her eyes well up with tears that would never fall.

"Will you marry me and be mine forever?" I asked her.

She stood there briefly, her expression unreadable. Suddenly, she locked her arms around my neck and kissed me more passionately then ever before. When she pulled away, I groaned and she giggled.

"Yes, I'll be yours forever." she said.

I was beyond happy. I picked her up and swung her around, listening to her lovely laugh.

E.P.O.V

I heard Kirsten giggle from upstairs and fatherly instincts kicked in. I ran up the stairs and over to her door. I knocked.

"Come in." I heard Kirsten say between giggles.

I opened the door to find Damien and Kirsten upon her bed, he was holding her in his lap, much like I held Bella when she was human. I liked that he treated her like a piece of fine antiquity then just another vampire.

"Dad, Can you go get everyone else. We have something to tell you." Kirsten said.

I called everyone in a voice a human would use in regular conversation. In just seconds the rest of the family filed into the room. Alice had a knowing smile on her face, as did Bella. I figured they had shared a power and saw what was about to be said.

Damien took a deep breath and stood up.

"We're getting married." Kirsten and Damien said together.

B.P.O.V

Married. I was so happy for Kirsten and Damien. I looked at Edward to read his expression. Rage faded to a breath taking smile. I knew he accepted them. Emmett was grinning, Alice was still smiling, Esme looked like she could cry, Carlisle had a smile upon his face, Jasper was grinning like Emmett and Rosalie was even happy. Kirsten could see the happiness in the family and smiled back at us all.

"Congratulations." came Emmett's booming voice.

K.P.O.V

I was getting married and my family accepted it. Alice was planning everything, but I wasn't letting her get complete control. She tends to go overboard with things. I already knew that my mother would be my maid of honor. Damien had my father as his best man. Damien and my father were very close. It was frightening, yet soothing at the same time. Now I only had two other things to worry about. Why I can hear only Damien's thoughts and if I should move the family to Volterra or not. I decided on thinking about Volterra first. Everyone left my room except for Damien. He laid beside me on my bed while I thought. He would occasionally kiss my cheek or wrist or hand or nuzzle my neck with his nose to show his affection.I would smile at him and go back to thinking. I felt bad for not paying much attention to him, but I had too much on my mind. Finally after the first crack of sunlight, I decided.

"Carlisle, Esme, Mom, Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, can you all come in here please."

Everyone showed up in my room.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked in her motherly tone.

"Okay, well I decided that...I don't wanna leave Forks. Not now anyway."

Emmett and Jasper cheered, My parents looked happy, Alice and Rosalie hugged me, Esme was smiling, not even Carlisle could hide the happiness he felt. They all loved Forks as much as I did. No one really wanted to leave here. Now was just the mind reading. I can read Damien's thoughts, but no one else's. Why is that? I wasn't about to try and figure it out. The vampire theory's could go on forever. I guess I'll stay happy with what I have.

An immortal life with my immortal family.


End file.
